New Resolutions III
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: When Leah and Harry's daughter goes to Hogwarts, she learns that she is like her father- can't avoid trouble. There is a new secret at Hogwarts that she has to face and it isn't easy when she has enemies and her father being famous...
1. It Keeps on Going

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**A/N- I know that I said I wanted 15 people but I REALLY only wanted 10 and I did get 10 people so as long as I have someone wanting a story from me I will write it! So, to those who reviewed…thank you so much!! You are so great!**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter One- It Keeps On Going  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Come on trunk, like me! SHUT!" yelled an agitated Lily Snape.

She placed a hand on her hip and glared at the trunk. Then, she slowly walked toward it. Jumping on tip of it didn't even close it enough to be latched. But with her only weighing eighty-six pounds didn't put a lot of weight on it.

"Oh, come on already!" she said before falling on to her black comforter. She was too busy yelling insults at her trunk to notice small footsteps coming into her room. But she did hear when something broke.

Her head snapped up and heard giggles. Looking down at the end of her bed, she saw a little hand reach into her trunk and throw her neatly packed clothes into the air.

"Logan!" she snapped, jumping up.

Logan Severus Snape looked around the trunk at his big sister, gray eyes gleaming with tears.

"Lils isn't gowg!" he said throwing more clothes on the floor.

"Logan…I have to," she said picking up her two-year-old brother. Logan wrapped his arms around her the best he could. "Hey, you will see me at Christmas."

Lily hugged him back tightly, and ran her hand down his dark blond hair, the way that would get him to go to sleep when he was younger.

"Logan," said Leah standing at the door. "There you- LILY! I told you to be packed last night!" she said looking at the mess on the floor.

"I was Mum," she protected. "Until someone decided they didn't want me to leave."

Leah looked at her and then to Logan in her arms. "Ah, little Logan doesn't want Lils to go?"

Logan nodded into Lily's shoulder. Leah walked over to them and pried Logan from his grip on Lily.

"Let's let Lily repack while we have a little talk," she said giving Lily a wink.

Lily smiled and picked up her clothes from the floor, throwing them into the trunk. "Now, listen to me trunk. You are going to close, whether you like it or not," she said glaring at it again.

"You know, talking to things that aren't capable of speech, makes you insane."

Lily turned to her door to see Tommy smiling at her. Nine years old now, you would have never known he lived with someone besides the Snape's. He was still his sweet, cute self. His hair was still blond, just a little longer and curlier. Same big, bright, brown eyes that shown with happiness and life. He was tall, four-six, and skinny.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Help me get it closed."

Tommy walked into the room and sat down on top of the trunk as Lily tried to close it, still with no luck.

"Merlin Lils, what do you have in there?"

"Everything."

"We need more weight and I don't think you sitting here with me will help close it."

As if expecting to be called, a three-year-old Hook came trudging into the room and jumped up beside Tommy. Lily finally was able to close it.

"Finally! Thanks," she said ruffling Tommy's hair and scratching behind Hook's ear.

"Lily! Tommy! Ten minutes before we leave!" yelled Leah from down the hall.

"Crap! I am not even dressed yet," muttered Lily, going to the wardrobe.

Tommy laughed at her. "You know, Dad hasn't said hardly anything today."

"Because I am leaving," said throwing him a pair of blue jeans and a black tee that read "Bats."

He caught it without a second thought. This wasn't the first time they had been rushed. "So?" he said handing her them back as she closed the doors.

"Funny. Turn around, you too Hook," she said.

Tommy rolled his eyes but did as he was told, grabbing Hook's collar and pulled him around. "I mean it isn't like you are leaving forever. You will write practically everyday, or you better to me, and you will be home at Christmas, which isn't that far away," he said talking to the pink wall in front of him.

"Still, it is the point that I am eleven and going."

"Or that it is only one going," he said quietly.

"I had that thought too. I'm done," she said throwing her pajamas into the corner.

They looked at each other, each thinking about Jordan.

"Ready?" asked Leah, coming into the room.

The both of them blinked a couple of times. "Yeah," the said. Lily grabbed her trunk, rolling it down the stairs. Harry was sitting at the dinning room table with the Daily Prophet in front of him.

"I think the three of them are ready," said Leah, letting Logan down.

"Have all your school supplies?" asked Harry, standing up. Both Harry and Leah were still as young as ever. Signs of aging were beginning to become visible, as Harry was a year away from approaching thirty and Leah only two.

"Yes Daddy."

"Books, robes, quill, parchment, potion ingredients?"

"Yes. All packed."

"Wand?"

She pointed to her jean pocket where her nine and one-fourth, whippy, phoenix feather wand was.

"Map and cloak?"

"Harry!" snapped Leah. "You gave those to her? She will get into enough trouble without any help!"

"Check," said Lily smiling.

Leah rolled her eyes giving up. "I will never win," she muttered. Lily laughed but it wasn't because of her mother. Harry looked over at her.

"Cages Lily Grace," he said.

Everyone else looked at him, wondering what he was going on about.

"Huh?" asked Lily.

"I heard them. Cages. Now."

Lily looked at him with one of her pleading looks but he just looked at her.

"Fine," she said untangling Nyx from her leg and Hades from the other. Lily hissed to the snakes as she walked them up the stairs to get cages.

"By the way, the snakes thought you had a chance at winning."

Leah laughed, shaking her head. Lily came back into the room, still hissing.

"Stop complaining Hades," hissed Harry.

"She should be," said Lily looking at him.

"It was the only way the Headmaster would allow you to take them."

"Not like they would hurt anyone unless I told them to."

Harry shook his head. Lily eyed a black box on the table that had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oh," said Harry grabbing the box. "A going away gift. Don't open it until you get on the train."

"Yes sir and thanks."

Harry nodded, smiling a little.

"Well, lets not delay anymore. Let's go!"

**0-0-0**

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I am back with part three. This will definitely be the last one!! At the end, I think you will know everything you need to know but right now, it's just the beginning. I hope it turns out okay. I have so many ideas running around in my head for this one I hope I can figure all of them out and put them in the story!

Well, I am off for now! But not without posting another chapter...go check it out! A good start to this story, two chapters at once!!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	2. Hogwart's Express

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter Two- Hogwarts Express  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

Lily ran threw the barrier with her father on to Platform 9 ¾. Leah followed with Tommy and Logan. She smiled at the scarlet train, thinking that she was finally going.

"Now, I know it will be hard but do try to stay out of trouble," said Leah pocking her in the shoulder.

"I will Mum. Don't worry. With Papa and Me-Me, I don't think I could."

"Professor Snape and Professor Miller and Professor Granger, if you see Hermione," said Leah.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Don't sass me," said Leah playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Leah smiled down at her.

"Now, don't forget-"

"NATHAN!" yelled Lily, cutting off her father.

Nathan Cheever met her halfway and Lily threw her arms around him. Over the past couple years, the two of them had became best friends. He moved his sandy blond hair away from his eyes, reviling sparkling amber eyes.

"Hey Tori, Savan," said Lily, bending down and gave Nathan's little sister Savannah a hug.

"Hi Lils," she said before walking over and began to talk to Tommy. Tori did the same as she went to talk to Leah and play with Logan.

"Finally going," said Nathan.

"I know!"

Nathan smiled. "Oh, hi Harry," he said as Harry came up behind Lily.

He nodded to him as Lily turned. "Sorry Daddy," she said.

"As I was saying, you better-"

"LILY!"

Harry was pushed aside by an eleven-year-old girl, who threw her arms around Lily's neck.

Sierra Jewell hugged her best friend. They pulled apart and smiled before hugging each other again.

"Merlin! We are here! On Platform 9 ¾!" said Sierra moving her reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

"I know. Me and Nathan were just saying that."

"Nathan? NATHAN!" she said, going after Nathan now.

Lily smiled and looked at her father, whom had his arms crossed. "That one wasn't my fault," she said giggling.

Harry looked at her before pulling her into a hug. "Be good. Make sure you write and tell us everything that happens."

"I will. Promise," she said hugging him tightly.

"Don't let anyone bother you. You know as well as I do that death eater children will be there."

"I won't."

"And don't worry with houses. Doesn't matter which one you get into."

"Yes, sir!"

They pulled about and Harry gave her a kiss on top of the head, looking at her. Lily had really grown in three years. Not just physically, though, that had changed too. She had really long raven black flowing curls, and her eyes weren't hunter anymore. Instead of having her father's eyes he got once he changed, her eyes were emerald green, just like her Grandmother, Lily, who she was named after. She also was a bit taller than most of the girls her age at five-one.

But she inside had changed too. She was a little more out going and not so shy anymore. She defiantly was more charming toward everyone. But she still had that sweetness to her that made her who she was.

"You better be getting onto the train," said Harry smiling.

"Yes Daddy. I will write as soon as I get there and settled in."

"You better," said Leah handing Harry Logan and hugging her daughter

"Bye guys," said Lily.

She gave Logan a hug and a kiss before turning to Tommy. She smiled at him before pulling him to her in a hug.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Miss you too."

They pulled apart as they heard Sierra and Nathan were yelling for her.

"I am coming! Bye guys! I will be home at Christmas and I promise to write," she said.

They nodded as Christian Weasley joined Lily. Christian and her waved bye to everyone as they boarded the train.

"Let's find an compartment," said Christian.

They all nodded and started down the train. They had to weave their way through the kids that were either talking or waving bye to their parents.

"Here. Let's go in this one. There is only one person in it," said Sierra.

"Okay…go on," said Lily.

"I am not going in there first," she snapped.

"ERRA!"

"He'll eat me alive!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will go in first."

Sierra happily moved out of the way. Lily pulled open the door and looked inside.

Dark, chocolate eyes met emerald.

Lily took a step back and stared at the boy in front of her. He had tousled black hair over his shoulders. He had very sharp features, including those dark eyes. Black jeans and a blood red t-shirt fit his look well.

She gave a little smile, gaining her composer again. "Do you mind of we sit here?" she asked.

He looked at her before shaking his head. She smiled, dragging everyone behind her in. Nathan and Christian placed all of their trunks above them as Lily sat down beside the boy. The other three then sat across from her.

Lily turned to him and stuck her out her hand. "Lily," she said without a smile this time.

He looked from her to the hand then back to her eyes. Raising a slight eyebrow, he took the hand. "Austin."

"Pleasure," she said. "That's Nathan, Christian, and Sierra."

He nodded to them before he looked out the window. Lily continued to watch him for a couple of seconds. Something about him drew her to him. She wasn't sure what it was through.

Looking away, she noticed that the other three where talking about something. She rolled her eyes, beginning to open the gift from her father.

On top of an opal stone necklace was a letter. She smiled as she began to read it.

_My Little Serpent, _

_If you listened, you should be on the Hogwarts Express right now, on your way to Hogwarts with Nathan, Sierra, and Christian. I can't tell you how proud I am of the young lady you have become. After everything that had happened to you, you still have an amazing out look on life._

_I have a feeling that memories and thoughts of you sister are going through your head. Just remember she'll be with you. She always is. The ones we love never really go away. Remember that. I had to when I was about your age._

_Don't let anyone discourage you at school. You are a Snape, no matter what anyone says. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell Papa and I am sure he can take care of it. If not, tell me and I will be there in a heartbeat. _

_I love you and have a blast at Hogwarts, regardless of what house you get into. These years will be the best of your live._

_Love, Dad_

Lily smiled, folding up the letter. She took out the necklace, looking at her three best friends, which were now auguring.

"Could you put this on?" she asked turning to Austin.

He looked at her before nodded. She handed him it before moving her hair off of her neck, so it would make it easier.

Hearing it clip, she felt his fingers trace her shoulder line before he pulled away. Lily smiled to herself letting her hair fall. Austin was getting more mysterious every minute.

She was about to say thank you, when the door opened and a girl appeared. "Hi…whoa, this compartment is full too but do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

The three looked at Lily, who looked at Austin. He just looked down at her and shrugged.

"Sure," said Lily, moving over a little.

"Thanks," she said bring her trunk with her. Christian and Nathan helped her put it above them before she sat down. "I am Cooper, by the way. Cooper Wood."

"I am Lily Snape and that's Christian Weasley, the one with the red hair, then Nathan Cheever, Sierra Jewell, and Austin…" but Lily trained off, looking at Austin.

"Blaine," he said not even looking at them.

"Austin Blaine," finished Lily.

"Pleasure to met you all. How excited are you? You all are first years right?"

"Yes…I think," said Sierra.

"Yes," said Lily, after she looked at Austin.

"What house do you think you will be in?" asked Cooper, shaking her light brown hair out of her face, which was short and stuck out under her ears.

"Both of my parents were Slytherins, so I guess Slytherin," said Sierra.

"My Mum was a Ravenclaw, my Dad was a Slytherin as was my Aunt so, probably Slytherin," said Nathan.

"My Dad was a Gryffindor but my Mum didn't go here. She went to Beauxbatons," said Christian.

"But you will be a Slytherin," said Lily.

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so."

"And what you say goes?"

"Yes."

"Are you two like related or something?" asked Cooper.

"Kind of," said Christian.

"My Uncle is married to his Aunt," said Lily.

"Got you."

"And my Mum was a Slytherin while Daddy was a Gryffindor but really a Slytherin, if that makes since," said Lily.

"No…not really."

"Well, it's hard to explain. Austin?" she asked turning to him.

"Either of my parents went to Hogwarts. They went to Durmstrang," he said.

Lily looked at him. His voice was just like her Papa's. Intimidating, sharp, and could quiet a room without an even having to raise his voice.

"What about you Cooper?" asked Sierra.

"Well, Mom was a Ravenclaw while Dad was a Gryffindor but they both say I act to much like a Slytherin."

"Wait…Gryffindor…Wood…" said Lily racking her brain. "Your dad is Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"My Dad was seeker while he was caption at Hogwarts."

"Wait just one second. You father is Harry Potter!"

At that comment, even Austin looked at her.

"Yes, he's my father."

"You're a POTTER!"

"Well, actually a Snape."

"Harry Potter and Harry Snape are the same person. I am so jealous!" said Cooper, looking at her.

"It's nothing really to be jealous about."

"Your father survived being attacked by the Killing Curse, faced Voldemort numerous of times and survived again, later killing him, and is the reason why most of the death eaters are in Azkaban," said Austin, saying the most he had the whole trip. "I think that is something."

"And a GREAT Auror and a fabulous seeker. At school and for the Bats. Dad played against him. He still says he is the best. Could have played professional if it wasn't for his determination to be an Auror," said Cooper.

Lily just gave a little smile, shaking her head. Having a famous father wasn't going to make her first year at Hogwarts any easier.

**0-0-0**

Hi! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far…

Love From, Abbie Haven


	3. Sorting and Warnings

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing _**

**_New Resolutions III _**

**_Chapter Three-Sorting and Warnings _**

**_By: Abbie Haven Snape_**

"First years this way! Come on!"

The six that were in compartment made their way off of the train dressed in their Hogwarts uniform.

"Hey Hagrid," said Lily.

"Hello Lils," he said smiling at her. She had met Hagrid during one of her many stays already at Hogwarts.

"Six to a boat. Let's go!" yelled Hagrid.

They all moved toward the boats. Austin was about to go in a different boat but Lily placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her, eyes surprised. She nodded toward the boat in which the other four were climbing into.

She gave him a sweet smile and walked over to the boat. She noticed him follow her into the boat. She didn't know what it was about him yet but she was willing to find out what it was though.

"Look," said Sierra as Hogwarts came into view.

Lily smiled at seeing Hogwarts. She loved Hogwarts ever since she was little and it became her own little playground. It never changed. Only the people inside it changed.

"This is so cool!" said Cooper.

Lily smiled at her as they approached the shore. Austin actually helped her out of the boat but not anyone else. That was the first thing she noticed not the look he gave her.

They all followed Hagrid up to the doors as he knocked, three times. It swung open to revile a witch that Lily knew immediately as her Me-Me.

Jade looked up, sea green eyes welcoming to all of them.

"First years, Professor Miller."

"Thank you Hagrid. I can take them from here," she said with a smile.

Hagrid nodded and disappeared. Jade turned to the first years, still smiling. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Jade Miller. Before you joined your classmates, you must be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be your family for seven years.

"While here, you will earn points for your house with triumphs or loss points for any trouble you may cause," she said looking at Lily, who smirked. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, a great honor and gives the students in that house bragging rights, along with the Head of Houses."

Jade smiled at them. "I will be back in a few minutes once they are ready for you."

She disappeared though a door, leaving them there.

"I am glad it way Jade that met us. She's more welcoming than others," said Christian.

"You mean, more welcoming that Sev," said Sierra.

"Hey!" protected Lily.

"Who is Sev?" asked Cooper.

"Professor Severus Snape, my Grandfather and he is so welcoming," said Lily. Nathan snorted at her. "In his own way."

Sierra giggled at her. But the appearance of four ghosts shut her up.

"Ah, you must be the new first years," said one of them.

"I say, get into my house, Hufflepuff."

"Now Friar, I thought we agreed not to try to convince them which is better, though we all know Gryffindor is by far the best."

"I think both of you are talking crazy Nicholas," said a female ghost.

"I think our dear Lady has a point," said the last ghost.

"Baron, you don't know what you are talking about. I am surprised you haven't said Slytherin is the best," said the Friar.

"I think all of you need to be taken down a peg or two with your confidence," said Jade, startling everyone. "Now, go on."

The four bid their good-byes before leaving. "Each house has a ghost. The Fat Friar belongs to Hufflepuff, Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick as the students like to call him, belongs to Gryffindor. The Bloody Baron is Slytherin's and finally Ravenclaw's is the Grey Lady. Now, enough with the ghosts, we are ready for you to be sorted. Come along," said Jade.

She led them into the Great Hall. Lily smiled up at the ceiling, seeing hundreds of floating candles burning. Then her eyes caught Severus. Her smile widened as he nodded to her.

She tore her eyes away from him when she heard a battered old hat sing about the four houses and Hogwarts. She caught that Gryffindors were brave while Slytherins were cunning. Ravenclaws was for the best of minds and Hufflepuff were loyal. Each house took in different students.

"I am going to kill Uncle Fred! He said we had to wrestle a troll to see what house we belong in!" hissed Christian to Lily.

Lily smiled at him as Jade gave instructions. "When I call your name, you are to come up here and sit on the stool and then I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted."

Jade pulled out a roll of parchment and read the first name. "Blaine, Austin."

Lily watched at he made his way up to the stool. She didn't pay attention to the whispers that some of the first years were during. He didn't show any fear or excitement. Jade placed the hat on his head and it was only on for a second when the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

She clapped along with everyone else, eyes following him over to the table.

"Bailey, Amber."

Lily watched as a girl walked to the hat and get sorted into Gryffindor.

"Cheever, Nathan."

Nathan looked at them before he walked up. Jade smiled at him before she placed the hat on top of his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nathan headed to the table and sat across from Austin. The list went on.

"Jewell, Sierra."

Sierra smiled, practically running up to the hat. Jade gave a little laugh, lowering the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She went over to the table, hugging Nathan. Lily shook her head as the next name was called. "Lam, Devon."

A boy walked up to the hat, looking as if anyone said boo to him, he would jump ten feet into the air.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at Cooper, beside her, who had her mouth open. They covered her mouth, to muffle any laughter that might escape.

"Nott, Timothy."

Lily dropped her hand and stared at the boy. She looked at Christian, whose ice blue eyes were staring at her. She noticed Nathan and Sierra exchange looks also. Biting her lower lip, she looked at Severus.

"Calm down," he mouthed before watching Nott.

She closed her eyes, hearing the hat yell, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pan, Isabella."

Lily didn't hear what house she got sorted into because she was looking at Nott. He smirked at her before sitting down.

"Quinn, Carly."

She looked back up to the hat, knowing her time would be coming. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Snape, Lily."

She heard mutters behind he as she started up toward the hat. Then all of it stopped and she couldn't help up think Severus had something to do with it.

"Ah…what do we have here," said a voice inside her head once the hat fell over her eyes. "Brave, no doubt about that. Cunning too, without a second thought. But, you are loyal to everyone and have a mind beyond your years. But where shall I put you."

Lily didn't know which house he wanted. She just wanted to do her best and prove herself.

"Well, since you need to prove yourself with having your last names, only one house will do.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She smiled to herself, heading over to the table and sat beside Austin.

"Well, well, little Miss Snape is a Slytherin," said Nott as she sat.

"Shut up Nott," she snapped.

"Shall be an interesting year Snape. Better stay alert," he said.

Some of the other students beside him nodded in agreement. Nott looked at Austin before looking back up to sorting.

"What's that about?" asked Austin, whispering in her ear.

Lily looked at him. He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said looking him straight in the eye. "Nothing I can't handle."

"That's not what I see," he said to her. She looked down at the table. "Why do you two hate each other?"

"It's in the pass and that's where I want it to leave it," she snapped.

Austin shrugged, looking away.

"Weasley, Christian."

Lily took a deep breath and watched Christian.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She clapped as he sat down beside her.

"What did I tell you?" she asked.

"I'll tell Dad you made me when he goes blows up on my not being a Gryffindor."

"Uncle Bill wouldn't care," she said smiling. "You know that too."

"Shut up," he said smiling.

"Wood, Cooper."

"You all right?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes. I am fine."

He nodded before looking at Sierra and Nathan.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cooper walked over and sat down.

"All Slytherins! How cool is that?" she said.

"Not so cool when your father finds out," said Nathan.

"Na…he won't care."

Lily smiled as she saw Dumbledore stand up. She figured that he had to be like 200, literally. But he was still as strong as ever. She admired him for that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I bet you all are hungry so I will not keep you," he said waving his hand and food appeared.

They all smiled at each other before digging into the food.

0-0-0

"Now, before I send you to your common rooms, I have a few start of term notices," said Dumbledore as everyone finished their feast.

"Our caretaker, Mister Filch, would like to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And that the list of forbidden objects is up to seven hundred and forty five."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the four, who were smirking, knowing that most of the objects were Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Secondly, anyone interesting in playing for their house Quidditch team should conduct your Head of House and tryouts begin in October."

Lily felt Nathan kick her under the table. She shook her head at him. They were trying to get her to tryout for the team, them being Nathan, Christian, and Sierra.

"First years, please note and returning students remember that the forest is off limits. It will not do to wonder into it.

"And lastly, all students are to go no where near the left side of the castle, nearest to the forest. Any student caught will be punished."

Lily looked at Austin, who looked back down at her. He shrugged.

"Now, all of you should head to bed."

Lily looked up at Jade and Severus. Severus looked at her pointy telling her to go to his room after a little. She nodded to him and smiled.

"First years, follow me. I will show you to the common room," said one of the girl perfects.

"You going to go see them?" asked Sierra as they stood.

"Yeah, but later."

"This is the most direct path to the common room," said the perfect.

"The dungeons…. so predictable," said Cooper.

Lily smiled and laughed a little.

"Unforgivables," said the perfect. "That is the password. Don't forget it."

"Lovely password," said Nathan.

"It's a Slytherin password," said Christian.

Of course, Lily had already seen the common room. She had been in almost all of them and the rest of the castle. One good thing on having Grandparents that worked here.

"The boys dormitory is to the right and the girls is to the left. All of your belongings have already been brought up. You have an hour before lights out."

Everyone began to talk and head toward their dorms.

"We will see you guys tomorrow," said Sierra.

"Alright. See you then. Good night," said Nathan.

"Night," said Lily looking at Austin. He smiled slightly at her before going up to the dormitory with Christian and Nathan.

The three girls went to their dormitory, which they shared with Summer Morgan and Erin Heywood. They began to unpack their things. The first thing that Lily did was let her snakes out.

"Hey Nyx, Hades," she said letting them out of the cages and let them crawl around on her bed.

"Wait…you have snakes. Pet snakes?" asked Cooper, looking at her.

"Yes…the black one is Nyx and Hades is yellow," said Lily.

"Nice to met them," she said.

"They say the same."

Cooper stopped and looked at her as if was insane. Sierra couldn't take hold in her laughter and began to laugh. Lily started too.

"Someone want to clue me in?" asked Cooper.

Lily smiled before letting Nyx on the floor, hissing something to her. Nyx looked at her before making her way to Cooper and crawled her way up her leg.

"A Parselmouth," said Cooper, a voice a bit higher than normal.

"A gift from her father," said Sierra, who was still laughing.

Lily smiled before hissing to Nyx to come back to her. Cooper looked at her again. "They wouldn't hurt you."

"Unless she tells them to. So, don't get on her bad side," said Sierra smirking.

"Erra! Don't worry…all of you don't have to worry," said Lily, looking at Erin and Summer.

Sierra still smirked. Lily looked at her before placing Nyx back on the bed.

"How come you are being so nice to that Austin?" asked Cooper.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"You are being nice to him but he's mean. He won't talk to us," said Sierra.

"He talks to me," she said laying her black wolf on the bed.

"You're the only one. There's something about him. Like, he has secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know. That he will die rather than tell them," said Sierra.

Lily shrugged. She felt the same thing the moment he knew she was Harry Potter's daughter.

"Be back guys," she said heading out the door. She walked down the hall until she made it to Severus' room. "Hey Papa, Me-Me," she said giving them a hug.

"Hey Sugar," said Jade.

"A Slytherin?" asked Severus.

"Could I be anything else?" she asked sitting down.

"You could have been a Gryffindor," said Jade.

"Or a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, according to the hat."

The two smiled, sitting down.

"Papa…"

"If they bother you tell one of us," said Severus before she could even finish. He knew what she was going to say.

"But then I will be weak! Running to a Professor and telling," she protected.

"I don't care Lily Grace. If they bother you, I want you to tell me. No buts," he said.

"Yes sir."

Severus nodded to her. "How was the trip here?" asked Jade.

"Good. I met two new people. Cooper Wood and Austin Blaine. They seem cool. Cooper is Oliver Wood's daughter. Very out spoken. Austin seems a little shy I think."

"Blaine?" asked Severus looking at her oddly.

"Yes, Blaine. Why?"

"Just asking…so there are six to the Trouble Makers now?" asked Severus.

Lily stuck out her tongue. Then she remembered something. "Why can't we go on the left side of the castle?" she asked.

Severus and Jade looked at each other. "That is not for you to worry with. Just don't go near it and don't try to figure it out," said Severus.

Lily looked at him. "Do you really think that is possible?" she asked. "You just stuck my interest even more."

"Lily…"

"Well, I should get back. Classes tomorrow you know," she said standing up.

Severus looked at her before shaking his head. "Don't forget to write everyone."

"I will."

"And to send those letters, you need an owl," said Jade.

"The owlry has plenty."

"Why go there when you have one."

Lily looked at them. "What?"

Jade pointed to the cage sitting on the counter that she didn't notice when she came in. Her mouth opened, looking at the two of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

0-0-0

**_A/N_**- HI!!! Long chapter this one, I am telling you. Nine pages…that's a lot of typing!!

Oh, and twenty points to anyone that can guess what is up with Austin. Four things in this chapter should give it away…not that hard, I don't think.

And if anyone would like to name Lily's new owl, feel free to drop me a name in the review. It is white with some brown in him. I could use one…another twenty if you do and I pick it!

Thank you all!!

Thanks to, **Graceful Lily, ****Downstream Kat**, **opal** (no, he is not), **HecateDeMort**, **HaliJade Snape, ****shirriez****, Bug2buggie, ****starangel2106**, and **HarryPassionFan**

_Love From, Abbie Haven._


	4. Letters from Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter Four- Letters from Hogwarts  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Tommy!"

Tommy pocked his head out of his room and looked at his mother down the stairs

"Yes Mum?"

"Letters from Lily."

Tommy was down the stairs in less than a five seconds. Leah laughed. "Your father has the letters." He made is way into the kitchen, almost tripping over one of Logan's toys, not to mention Logan him self.

"Tom!" he said looking at him.

"Sorry Loggie didn't see you. Letter from Lils! Have to get it," he said quickly going back and gave him a kiss on top of the head before continuing into the kitchen.

"Mum says you have a letter from Lily?" he said looking at Harry.

"That's got to be a record for you coming down the stairs," he said smiling.

"Dad! Can I have my letter?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, here."

Harry handed him the letter but he didn't open it right away. His name was written in curve on the outside with two lines underneath it. He knew not to open it then because whatever Lily wrote, she didn't want Harry or Leah to know. They had set up a system before she left.

Curve writing meant that something inside of it she didn't want parents or somebody to know. Print meant it was okay to show them. Then the number of lines meant something. One meant nothing important. Two meant that he should read it soon. Finally, three meant for him to open it then and there. That went for his letters too. All the same, instead of telling parents, she wasn't to tell Severus or Jade.

"What did she have to say in yours?" he asked looking at Harry.

"I will read it when Leah gets in here."

Right then, Leah came in, followed by Logan. "Let me hear it," she said sitting Logan in one of the chairs and getting him some lunch.

'"_Dear Dad, Mum, and Logan,_

_Hey everyone! I am here and in my dormitory after I visited with Papa and Me-Me. I am a Slytherin! But I guess you could have guessed that."_

"Told you she would be," said Leah.

_'" _Hogwarts is great! The students in my year seem pretty cool. I met a boy and girl on the train, Austin Blaine and Cooper Wood. Dad, Cooper is Oliver Wood's daughter. Isn't that cool. She is so hyper all the time. Right now, her and Sierra are practically jumping around the room. Oh, that reminds me…Nathan, Christian, and Sierra are all Slytherins with Austin, Cooper and me. Can't wait to see what Uncle Bill is going to say when he finds out or Oliver for that matter. 

_"Classes start tomorrow! Can't wait for that! I probably won't write until the end of the week so I can tell you all about my classes and teachers. _

_"Oh, did you notice the owls that brought the letters? He is my new owl from Papa and Me-Me as a welcome to Hogwarts I guess. I named his Blanche I think that they like giving pets."_

"I agree with that," said Tommy smiling and petting Hook, who was sitting beside him.

_'" _I better be getting to bed now. I have to get Erra and Cooper to do that too. My other two roommates, Summer Morgan and Erin Heywood, think they are crazy. I can tell by the look they are giving them. But I got the same look when they saw Nyx and Hades, so they might just be scared. 

_Thanks for the necklace Dad…I loved it! Love you all and missing you!_

_Lily_

_P.S. Sierra has something to say. "Hi Everyone! I will keep Lily straight and out of troub-" I think that is enough from Sierra because we all know she will do more damage then I would. (HEY! From Sierra) Later!'"_

Harry folded the letter smiling. "Sounds like she is already having fun."

"The Trouble Makers, all in the same house. I do feel sorry for Sev," said Leah.

Tommy laughed. He actually felt sorry for the whole school. "I will be in my room," he said getting up.

"Do you want any lunch?" asked Leah.

"Maybe in a little. I want to finish my model," he said smiling.

"Okay honey. Just tell me or get Ivy."

Tommy nodded and went back up the stairs. His model of a snitch was already finished but he needed to read Lily's letter. The two of them were close. How could they not be with everything they had been through together? It was Lily that Tommy went to when he was five and had nightmares remembering that night. It was Tommy that Lily came to if she just needed to talk about anything. They night before she left, they two of them stayed up until two in the morning talking about how she was scared to go and how he was going to miss her.

He closed his door and took his favorite seat by the window and opened the letter, knowing he would get more than his parents did.

_Tommy,_

_Hey little bro! How are you? Everything at the house in order? I am good here. A Slytherin, so that makes it even better. The castle is great, as we both already know. The gang is here with me as well. All Slytherins. _

_I've met a lot of new people. Bit overwhelming meeting everyone. On the train here, I met Austin Blaine and Cooper Wood. Cooper seems like an insane person. More insane than just talking to things that aren't capable of speech. Remember Daddy's caption when he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood? Well, she is his daughter. She seems to know a lot about Dad, mostly just his Quidditch career. She seems like a person that I could get along with really well. She is different than Erra. Cooper is more of a tomboy than Sierra. It will be good to talk to her about something like Quidditch without someone agreeing with me on everything._

_Austin has me thinking. He comes off shy but I don't think he is. He is very intimidating. Like the first time you met Papa, that's what it was like for me a little to give you a picture. It might be a bad thing but I am like drawn to him for some reason. I am still trying to figure out what is up with him. When he found out that I was Harry Potter daughter, he was looking at me funny. Maybe just because I am his daughter. I don't know but when I mention him to Papa, he looked at me oddly. Erra describe him best when she said that he had secrets that he would rather die than tell. I don't know what kind of secrets he could have but I plan on finding out._

_Guess who else is here? Timothy Nott, small Nott's son. I don't know what is going to happen with that. He told me that it should be an interesting year. I didn't tell Daddy and Mum about that. They don't need to know yet. He has some followers here, go figure. I am sure that they are death eater sons too. I am not scared of him but scared of what he knows. Not that many students know about what happen to us four years ago. I am sure he will bring up you and Jorie in a matter of time. I will have to put up with that when the time comes. Don't tell Daddy and Mum about him or anyone else. But you already knew that._

_Slytherin is neat. Everyone is independent. Seems like a good thing to be. I was in the common room before lights went out and the some of the older students were telling us what people think about Slytherin. Daddy said that when he left that all the houses were friends but I guess that wore away. Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other. Mandy Lowe, the Head Girl this year, told us that no one trusts us besides Slytherins and that this is the most hated house. A bit old if you ask me but I guess that is true, considering most death eaters came from this house and Voldemort himself. Mandy said that if we needed help, ask the seventh years and they would help. It seems that we are suppose to stay together. Might pay later to do that._

_Headmaster's opening speech was interesting. He told everyone to stay away from the left side of the castle, at the edge of the forest. I've checked the Map. It didn't have anything there about it. What ever is there must have been put there or whatever after Grandfather and Grandmother left or after Siri, Remmy, and Grandfather made it. Papa and Me-Me told me not to go trying to figure out why we can't go near there. They should have known not to say that. That just makes me want to find out even greater. See if you can get anything out of Daddy or Mum about it. Check our copy of Hogwarts: A History in the library and see if it says anything for me. I have to be careful checking things around here. All the professors will know what I am looking for._

_I better be getting to bed. Classes start tomorrow. I will write you tomorrow night and tell you about my first day. I don't know what classes I have until the morning. I will send you a copy. _

_Blanche is my new owl from Papa and Me-Me. You can send your letter with him. Daddy and Mum can use one of the others. Blanche can be ours. Write soon._

_Sierra says Hi and tells you to make sure you make up for the trouble I caused at home. _

_Love you, Lily._

_P.S. TOMMY! Oh my Merlin. It is three o'clock in the morning now. I just had a dream that was really weird. It had Jordan as a ghost at Hogwarts. If only it could be true. But it can't be true because Papa would have said something and why would she be at Hogwarts? I guess it was just one of those dreams that you might want to be true. I don't know. Well I am going to try to go back to sleep. –Lils-_

Tommy laid the letter down after he read it twice. She was worried about a lot that she didn't tell Harry or Leah. He looked out the window, pondering each thing before getting up and writing his letter back to Lily, telling her his thoughts on Austin, Nott, Slytherin and the dream.

0-0-0

"We have a Slytherin!" said Harry walking into work after his lunch break.

"Lily is a Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"Yup!"

"Like she would be anything different," said Tonks, who was leaning, back in her seat.

"Agreed," said Draco who was leafing through the Daily Prophet.

Harry sat down looking around the table. No one was during anything. Now that they had all the death eaters caught, their workload was light. Basically the work was just paperwork. All but one thing was that boring though.

"Anything new from Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Nope. Headmaster hasn't sent anything. Should we be worried with that _thing_?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know yet. As long as everyone listens to Albus, I don't think so," said Harry.

"Can everyone be protected from it?" asked Noah.

"That would depend on us," said Harry.

"I still don't know what we can do," said Draco. "Besides some Repealing Charms, that is it. It's not going to stop it."

"At least we can try not to mark anyone," said Evan.

"Its weird. Five hundred years would have to be when Lily goes to Hogwarts. Seems like she is taking after her father more than she knows," said Bryan. He had joined Auror Training with Harry taking him in his command during the middle of his training, something that wasn't done often.

Harry looked at him. "More than anyone knows."

0-0-0

A/N- I am not just going to give it away! You have to read keep reading to see what is actually going on! And thanks to** Starangel2106** who gets forty points for giving me the name Blanche for Lily's owl and guessing at least two things about Austin.

A special BIG hug to, **Kyki Rivera**,** HecateDeMort** (I am glad you like them Slytherins! I also agree…I could so see Hermione and Harry a Slytherin!), **starangel2106**,** shirriez**, and **opal **( well, Christian's mother didn't go to Hogwarts and he has hung out with Lily for too long not to be a Slytherin.)

Love From,  
Abbie Haven.


	5. Class Trouble

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter 5- Class Trouble  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Could a lesson have been any more boring?" complained Sierra.

The six "Trouble Makers" had just finished their second lesson in History of Magic for that week with Professor Binns, who was still teaching much to Lily's surprise. Austin has sat with her all week in classes and Nathan close by. The week was almost over. The two classes she hadn't had yet was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she has next, and Potions, Friday, each was a double lesson. They all had Transfiguration for the second time Friday.

"I thought it was rather enjoyable," said Lily.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

Four heads turned to her. Austin was the only one that knew she was joking. He let out a snort of laughter. Lily smiled at him from over her shoulder as Sierra slapped her on the arm.

"Actually, Professor Binns' story is more interesting than what he talks about," said Lily.

"What is his story?" asked Cooper.

"He fell sleep beside the fire in the teachers room. Woke up the next morning as a ghost, didn't notice, and went on teaching."

They all looked at her again.

"I am serious this time! Headmaster told it to me as a bedtime story."

"A bed time story?" asked Austin.

"You know the Headmaster?" asked Cooper.

"Yes a bedtime story. He ran out of stories to tell. Coop, when your Grandparents work here and your father being friends with him. I think so."

"Sorry…didn't think of that," she said.

They laughed as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Defense is next, correct?" asked Christian.

"Yes," said Nathan.

"Finally, a class that won't be boring! No way Jade will be boring," said Sierra grabbing her lunch.

"How do you know? It is only our first lesson," said Nathan.

"So, its Jade. She is too cool."

"Jade is Professor Miller right? Your Grandmother."

"Yes, she is Me-Me," said Lily. "Oh, Austin, you are going to help me this weekend right?"

"What am I helping you with?" asked Austin.

"Remember…to see what is on the left side of the castle?"

"Sure, whatever. Yeah, I will help."

"Good."

"I thought you said that Severus and Jade told you not to get involved?" asked Christian.

"Christian, you know Lily. She probably wouldn't have thought about it again if they didn't tell her not to," said Nathan.

"Very funny," said Lily.

"You know they are right Lils. Do you need examples? There was this one time when Harry told you not to go wondering around the house one night and you did, ending up getting stunned by Aurors. Another time was when you left Leah in the middle of St. Mungo's when she told you to stay with her. And then when-"

"All right Erra, we got the point," said Lily.

"So you are a little trouble maker," said Cooper. "McGonagall called you four that during class."

"Yeah…we are known for chaos everywhere we go," said Sierra.

Cooper gave a little smirk as they all heard the hoot of owls flying into the Great Hall. Lily looked up; looking for Blanche that should be coming from Tommy. Fortunately, she received it. Austin also got his first letter since he had been there.

Lily read through the letter. She laughed when her brother compared McGonagall to a banshee. He also had found out nothing about the castle.

"What does Tommy say?" asked Sierra.

"Nothing really. Just McGonagall is a banshee and that I will waste my time if I look in _Hogwarts: History _about the castle. But he did give me great idea," said Lily. Tommy had said that she should write to Remus or Sirius about it.

"Bastard," muttered Austin, cumbering his letter up in a ball. Lily as well as everyone else looked at him. He looked at Lily before standing up. "I'll see you Defense." Then he left the Great Hall.

"What is that all about?" asked Cooper.

"Don't know…" said Lily looking after him.

0-0-0

The five walked into Defense trying to figure out what Jade was going to have them do during that lesson. They hadn't heard from any of the other houses.

"I am telling you, it is going to be interesting," said Sierra.

"Or hard," said Nathan.

"And I am telling you, she does nothing her first lesson," said Lily.

"How do you know?" asked Cooper. Lily looked at her with her head to the side. "Never mind," she said.

"Thank you."

They all took their seats in the front row. Lily saved a seat for Austin, wondering why he wasn't there yet.

"Hey Ja- I mean, Professor Miller," said Christian as Jade came down from her office.

"Hey Christian and it is okay if you slip here. Just when you have Severus, it better be Professor Snape or Sir," she said with a smirk.

"Or he will stick you in a cauldron," said Lily.

"Really?" asked Cooper.

"NO!" the four of them yelled at her.

"Lily is the smartass…half of the things she is going to say, aren't true Miss Wood," said Jade. "Then again, some things that do come out of her mouth are rather intelligent."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her. Austin finally came into the room but Lily raised an eyebrow as Nott came in right after him. She looked at him and he just gave a little smile.

"Welcome class. As you already know, I am Professor Miller or you can just call me Jade. I will not stick you in a cauldron if you do," said Jade, looking at Lily. "This year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I will introduce you into the Wizarding World by the means of all the Dark Arts that has happened, though I do not believe I will have to explain a lot. You will also learn basic spells that you will need to protect yourself. Very simple spells. You will also be studying Dark Lords, Aurors, famous people involved in Defense."

Lily groaned. Jade turned to her with a smile. "Yes Miss Snape, that will include your father."

"Joy."

"At least you should get a good grade when it comes to him," said Nathan.

Some in the class laughed. Jade couldn't tell if it was Nathan's comment or because Lily had hit him in the back of the head.

"So, today I want to start off on seeing what you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Someone tell me something you know."

A couple people were brave enough to raise their hands. "Christian."

"That there were really only two Dark Lords that were a threat to the Wizarding world," he said.

"Name them," said Jade.

"Voldemort and Grinelwald," said Nathan.

"By?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter," said Sierra.

"Harry Snape," said Lily, correcting her.

"Correct Lily. Why is it Snape and not Potter?"

"Because, even though both are the same person, the name Harry Potter is more commonly grouped with the down fall of Voldemort and being the-boy-who-lived. Harry Snape is when he actually killed Voldemort," said Summer.

"Very impressive I must say. Anything else?" asked Jade.

"A Dementor," said Trent Baddock, one of Timothy's sidekicks.

"Yes, they could be considered a dark creature," said Jade.

"But they can also be good," said Lily.

"Sounds like we have a debate. I do love these! Alright, Lily and Trent, come to the front please."

Both Lily and Trent slowly made there way up to the front, either looking very enthusiastic about it.

"Alright…explain you case. Trent, you start about why you think they are dark creatures."

"Well, they suck all your happiness out of you," he said. "And they try to suck your soul out."

"Only if you deserve it. They only hunt the ones that they want, mostly death eaters," she said. "And they only suck the happiness out of you if you get to close to them."

"Well, sorry, if I don't like to have the happiness taken away from me."

"Then don't do something to have them chase you."

"Like your father's godfather."

"He was wrongly charged. You know that just as well as I do," snapped Lily.

"Lily, Trent, dementors, not Sirius Black," said Jade.

"Fine. The guard Azkaban keeping all the criminals locked in," said Lily.

"They feed on your positive emotions, leaving you with nothing," said Trent.

"I not saying that aren't horrible creatures but not everything is all bad. Nothing is all bad or dark. You just have look."

"A very good way to end Miss Snape. Thank you both for arguing you case. You may sit," said Jade stepping between them. She knew Lily wasn't just talking about Dementors.

Lily sat down beside Austin, who was smirking at her. She elbowed him, smiling.

"I take that is not to argue with you because I won't win?" he asked whispering.

"Yeah, pretty much. If I can make dementors look half decent then I can do anything."

0-0-0

"McGonagall hates us."

"Correction Nathan, she hates you."

Sierra smiled at Nathan's glare. Lily rolled her eyes as they made their way to Transfiguration Friday.

"She is waiting for us to do something wrong. And besides, we weren't Gryffindors liked she had wanted," said Christian.

"Well, she's probably glad I am in Slytherin. I doubt she likes me all to well," said Austin.

"That's possible," said Cooper.

"Ha ha," he said as they stepped into the classroom.

"Just all of you shut up," said Lily.

"Ah, what's got Lils so down?" asked Nathan putting an arm around her.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Or someone else will," he said removing his arm do to the look Austin gave him.

Lily smiled at Austin as they sat in one of the back seats as the other four sat in front of them.

"Afternoon class," said McGonagall stepping into the room.

"Afternoon," they all muttered.

"Today you will be changing a match into a needle. Practice is the key with transfiguring it," she said passing out the matches.

She looked at Lily and Austin a little longer than everyone else. After, she passed Austin looked at Lily, whispering, "I think I agree with Nathan."

Lily shook her head, pulling out her wand.

"This should be a sight. Snape transfiguring something," said Nott from behind her where he and Trent were sitting.

"I probably can do better than you," she said coldly, not even looking at him.

"You can't do better than a pureblood Snape. You're name might be Snape but your Grandmother was only a mudblood," he said.

"How dare you call her that! She was more talented than most of the pure bloods," she snapped, turning around, glaring.

"Miss Snape!" snapped McGonagall.

Lily turned around, biting her lower lip. Austin just smirked at her. The class went one with only Lily, Austin, and Trent managing to actually transform their matches. Some how, Christian had caught his on fire.

As McGonagall was explaining some of the properties of transfiguring, Nott was at it again.

"Think you are something special Snape?" he asked.

"Well, I did manage to change the match, compared to you, who didn't," she said.

"I think you are just taking after your father. A nothing that everyone has pity on. His father didn't even want him until he was sixteen, correct? But, Snape is a nothing but a coward anyway."

"Never insult my father or Grandfather. You have no idea what they have been through," she snapped again.

"If the truth is insulting, I am sorry. Your father was just lucky to be known as the-boy-who-lived. If he weren't, no one would give a shit about him. I know I don't."

"Well, surprise there," said Austin.

"Shut up Nott. You don't know my father. You have no idea."

"I know more than you think."

"I swear I'll hex you if you don't shut up."

Nott smirked at her with a snort of laughter.

"I would love to see you. Blaine, wouldn't be much help seeing as he is _weak._"

Suddenly, both Lily and Austin curse Nott before he had time to react. He ended up with over grown teeth and boils over his face.

"Impressive Densaugio," said Austin.

"Thank you. Not a bad Furnunculus either. A little more emotion behind it next time," offered Lily.

"Cheers."

"Snape! Blaine!" shrieked McGonagall coming up beside them.

"Yes?" they asked.

"What did you do to Mister Nott?" she asked looking at his unconscious body on the floor.

"Who cares? I like him better like that," said Sierra.

"I agree," said Nathan.

McGonagall glared at the two as the bell rang. "Snape, Blaine, stay. Baddock, take Nott to hospital wing."

Lily and Austin lowered themselves back into their seats. The hope of getting off with nothing faded very quickly.

"I never seen two people act so irrationally before," she said.

"You sure about that? Grandfather and Siri were quit-"

"I am not in the mood for any smart comments Miss Snape. What possibly could have made you two attack him?"

"He insulted me!"

"He insulted me, Dad, and Papa!"

"That still doesn't give you the right! Detention for the both of you, tonight with me and twenty points from Slytherin. Now, come with me. You Head of House will hear about this."

"Do we really have to tell him?" asked Lily.

"Yes and don't be surprised if I don't owl your mother and father about this."

"Could you owl Siri instead? He would be proud of me. Or even Uncle Dray and Aunt Gin…"

"Now Miss Snape!" said McGonagall grabbing her from the hood of her cloak.

0-0-0

Severus looked around the room, noticing that he was missing four Slytherins.

"Morgan! Where is Baddock and Nott!"

"Hospital wing sir," said Summer.

"Weasley! Blaine or Snape?"

"They stayed after with Professor-" but Christian stopped when the door opened and Lily, Austin, and McGonagall appeared. "McGonagall," he finished.

Severus looked at Austin and Lily. Both were glaring at McGonagall. "Already?" he asked. "What did my Slytherins do now?"

"Attached another student," she said.

"Baddock or Nott?"

"Nott sir," said Trent slipping into the room.

"Did you punish them?" he asked, sighing.

"Detention and twenty points."

"That will do. Thank you," he said.

McGonagall let of the two of them and disappeared.

"Take you seats, you two," he said.

Austin fixed his robe from where McGonagall had a hold on him and sat beside Lily in the first desk. His glare seemed to stay longer than Lily's had.

"Trying to set a record or something?" he asked the two of them.

"No, I could never beat the Marauders," said Lily, pulling her things out.

"You are working on it," he said before walking away.

"Sir! I have a question!" said Sierra.

"Don't you always? What?" he snapped.

"Could we have our twenty points back since Lils and Austin were just giving him what he deserved?" she asked.

"I don't bargain with students."

"Ask Lily questions. If she gets them all right, we get our points back," said Nathan.

Lily turned around and glared at them two. She was good in Potions, yes, but they didn't have to go and do that.

Severus looked at the two of them to Lily. "Fine. Five questions. If she gets them all correct, Slytherin can have double the amount of points she took. If she misses even one, you two will have detention for a week."

"Deal," they said, having full confidence in their best friend.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Lily.

"Nope," said Cooper, smiling.

"That's not fair," protected one of the Gryffindors.

"Yeah," said another.

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor side. He let out a sigh. If it weren't for having four grandchildren he would have never said the next words. "Fine. I will give you three choices. One Gryffindor goes against one Slytherin, head to head. First person to miss a question loses, and Mister Lam and Miss Pan get detention since your two protected," he said crossing his arms. "If Gryffindor wins, I will give you the points."

Some of the Gryffindors looked over at the Slytherins, mostly Lily.

"Second option is to go until someone gets three questions right against each other wins."

This time they glance at Lily.

"Last, I'll give both Gryffindors and Slytherin five questions. One person from each house gets questions, all right forty points, wrong, those two selective in each house will have detention. Pick!"

"Five each," said Isabella, knowing that they couldn't win against Lily.

"Agreed," said Sierra.

"Pick one person," said Severus.

"Lily," said all the Slytherins, including Trent.

"Thaaanks," said Lily, leaning back in her seat, arms crossed.

It took the Gryffindors longer to decided but finally picked Amber.

"Gryffindors first," said Severus but then muttered to himself, "I can't believe I am doing this. Bailey! Where would you find a bezoar?"

"Inside a goats stomach," she said.

"Correct," he said as some of the Gryffindors cheered. "What is a Polyjuice Potion?"

"Um…" began Lily but trailed off. "I don't know sir."

"Detention, Lam and Pan, a week. Snape, same question."

"It allows the drinker to transform temporally into the physically form of another for an hour," said Lily, still arms crossed and leaning back.

"Correct. What's another name for Wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood or aconite," she said with out hesitation.

"Name one ingredient in a Shrinking Sol-"

"Shrivelfig," she said before he could finish.

"Go Lils!" yelled Nathan.

"Quiet Cheever, that's only three. Wolfsbane Potion, Miss Snape, what is it and if you get this one wrong, you will be the one with detention."

Lily smirked. "No need. It allows a werewolf to have a human mind while transformed. It allows them just to be able to curl up in a room until the full moon passes. It is rather hard to make, even few Potions Masters can make it."

Severus looked at Lily, who smirked. "One left," she said.

"Come on Lils, you can do this," said Christian.

"Yeah. Come on Lily!" said Erin.

"Quiet!" snapped Snape. "Name the most important ingredient in the Draft of Peace."

Everyone began to whisper. Few have ever heard of that Potion. Lily sat up straight, looking at him.

"That's a fifth year potion isn't? You knew I wouldn't know it," she said.

"Are you saying you don't know?" he asked.

"No!"

"If I remember correctly, you only read up to third year potions," he said.

"Good thing that is all you remember because essence of hellebore is one of the most important ingredients because if you don't add it at the right moment, you potion is ruined," she said looking at him with her father's lopsided smile.

All the Slytherin held their breaths waiting to see if she was correct. Severus just looked at her. "I decided to read some more this summer," she said.

"Correct," he said with a smirk.

All the Slytherins cheered. Lily smiled up at him, shaking her head.

"Good job _Athena,_" whispered Austin.

Lily looked at him before a smiled appeared. "The Greek goddess of Wisdom," she said.

He nodded. "Obviously you are the Slytherin's Athena."

She smiled as Severus told them the potion they would be making. And from that day on, Athena was Austin's nickname for her that only the two of them knew why. He only uses Lily when he is annoyed or if he needed to get her attention fast for reasons they would have plenty of.

0-0-0

"Austin," said Lily after the Potion, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from everyone else.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What did Nott mean by when he said you were weak?" she asked. Austin looked away but she went on. "We both know that you could beat the shit out of him in a matter of a second and you could hex him horribly. He didn't mean either one of those. I know by the way he said weak."

Austin looked at the floor before looking at her. "Its nothing. Just trust me when I say nothing."

"But I know that it's something."

"Its nothing you have to worry with Athena. Don't worry yourself over it. I am heading to dinner, you coming?" he asked.

"I am going to drop my stuff off in my dorm. I will be there in a couple minutes."

Austin nodded, walking away but stopped and turned to her again. "Its nothing. I promise." And then he was gone.

Lily watched after him. She had two mysteries to figure out and the left side of the castle looked ahead now then Austin on trying to figure out what was going on.

0-0-0

**_A/N-_** Sorry if this chapter really didn't seem to have a point…I don't think it did but then it did. Well, don't forget to review!!

**Thanks to ArkMage, starangel2106, HecateDeMort, and shirriez.**

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	6. Caught

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**_**_Chapter 6- Caught_**  
_**By- Abbie Haven Snape**_

Tommy sat at the dinning room table, starring at his fork trying to block out what was happening at the table. Logan was throwing one of his fits and Leah wasn't helping it any. Leah hardly ever punished or yelled at any of the children. Logan didn't realize that when she did, he was in trouble. Harry was arguing with Ron, whom had fire called him. He didn't know what they were arguing over. Even Ivy and Hook stayed out of the room.

"What is this place? A war zone?" asked Sirius as he walked into the room.

"Siri!" said Tommy running to him. "Get me out of here!"

Sirius laughed, ruffling his hair. He walked over to Logan, who was now kicking his chair and picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. Logan started to giggle.

"Hey Sirius," said Leah smiling.

"What happen here? I thought our commanders never lost their cool?"

"When someone wouldn't eat and all he wanted to do was play," she said looking at Logan.

"Me want to play!" said Logan.

"Sit and eat. Then you and me will play. How about that? If you don't eat, I will leave and Tommy and I will go have fun without you," said Sirius sitting him back down.

Logan looked at him before grabbing his folk and sticking one of his peas. Leah smiled at Sirius who just shrugged.

"Dad and Uncle Ron have been at it for the past ten minutes. I think they forgot what they were even arguing about. They are bring things in from some Triwizard Tournament that I never heard of," said Tommy looking up at Sirius.

"Happened in his fourth year," he said before walking over to the fireplace. "He agrees Ron now bye."

"Sirius!" said Harry.

"You are driving your kid crazy. You both will forget about it tomorrow," he said.

Harry looked over at Tommy, who nodded.

"Now that everything is peace time, I wanted to show you something," said Sirius, sitting down at the table.

"What is it?"

"A letter from your daughter."

"What'd she do?" asked Leah.

"Oh, nothing…yet."

Tommy looked Sirius to Harry and swallowed hard. Lily had listened to him. But why did Sirius have to come and tell.

"She seems to be wondering what is on the left side of the castle," said Sirius, casting a glance to Tommy.

"Why can't she be normal and just stay away from it?" asked Harry but smiled anyway.

"Should we tell her? If she knew, she might do what is told," said Leah.

"No, she doesn't need to know. If we tell her, that will only draw her to it. You know as well as I do about her curiosity," said Harry.

"Just like yours," said Sirius.

"Exactly and look at how much trouble I got into," he said.

"Alright, I will write her back and tell her that I don't know."

"Why did she ask you anyway?" asked Leah.

"Because he made the map," said Tommy who was eating.

The three adults looked at him. Tommy looked up, realizing what he had said.

"Um…common sense," he said but they just looked at him. "Well, I am full… I think I will go…yeah, now," he said getting up but Harry grabbed the back of his shirt before he went too far.

"Not so fast. This is why you have spent so much time in the library since Lily left. You have been looking up what is there, haven't you?" asked Harry.

"No idea what you are talking about," he said trying to walk again but Harry pulled him back.

"Lily has asked you because if she looks itup to much at school, the Professors will know," said Leah.

Tommy shook his head, glaring at Logan, who was giggling.

"Tommy had a good idea about asking you because you were one of the mapmakers. It says nothing on the map but I still thought you might know," said Sirius, reading Lily's letter.

Tommy winced a little before smiling. "Oh, you are talking about _that._ I thought you were talking about another _that._"

"Yes, I see where you could get confused. They are so many _that's_ going around," said Harry.

Tommy offered a little smile before Harry drag him back to his seat.

"Tell your sister that you have been found out. I don't want her to find out. And if we find you looking for it anymore, a month with out a broom would be your reward," said Harry.

"Fine! I won't look anymore."

But Tommy wouldn't disappoint his sister. He just had to be a little more secretive about it all.

0-0-0

"We get to fly! YES! Something I might actually be able to do!" said Cooper as she skip in front of them.

Today would be their first flying lesson. Cooper had been looking forward to this day ever since they got their schedules. Lily was less thrilled about it. Her and Austin were about the only ones that weren't looking forward to it.

"Come on Lils, cheer up! You love flying," said Nathan

"I know I do and everyone else also knows. Same with Coop but doesn't seem to bother her."

"You're scared," said Austin from behind her after Nathan gave up.

"Scared of what? I am not scared of flying."

"You are scared that you won't be as good as your father."

Lily looked at the floor, shaking her head.

"Stop trying to live up to your name Athena," he said grabbing her arm, making her stop.

"Just be you. I had to learn to do that too. You will do better if you just be you."

"What did you have to live up too?" she asked, catching what he said.

"Nothing…" he said.

"You are hiding something from me."

"Correct," he said before walking away.

"AUSTIN!" she said running after him.

He stopped and turned to her but Madam Hooch started toward them. Lily sighed and lined up with the rest between Austin and Sierra.

"Good afternoon," said Madam Hooch walking between the two rows. "Now, what are you waiting for? Step on to the right side of your broom and say UP!"

Lily looked at Cooper who was beside Sierra. She was still jumping. "UP!" everyone yelled. Some of the brooms came up including Lily, Cooper, and a few Gryffindor's. The rest came up with a few tries. The muggle-borns seem to take the longest, Lily figured because they were use to see brooms being used to clean.

"Good now on my whistle I want you to kick off the ground hard. Hoover for a few seconds, just a little off the ground and then come back down," she said looking around at everyone. "Three…two…" Then she blew her whistle.

Lily watched as everyone else did it first. Devon, surprising everyone there, actually wasn't doing a bad job until Nott decided to do something about it. Nott, making it look like an accident, flew forward, knocking Devon off of his broom, breaking his arm.

"He meant to do that!" said Sierra in Lily's ear.

Lily nodded as Madam Hooch looked at Devon. "Everyone is to stay on the ground until I get back. Are you sure you are all right Mister Nott?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I am really sorry about that. I don't know what happened," said Nott, actually looking apologetic.

"Accidents happen," she said before walking Devon to the Hospital Wing.

Nott smirked at Trent behind him.

"Like he could have flown anyway," he said.

"Shut up Nott," said Isabella.

"You know it is true Pan," he said turning to her.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't run away when he actually managed to get the broom off the ground," said Trent.

Austin gave a snort. "He has a point," he said to Lily, after she elbowed him.

"This is boring. Anyone up for a race?" asked Nott, looking around. No one took him up on it. He looked at Lily. "What about Snape?"

"Madam Hooch said to stay on the ground," said Cooper.

"And when did the six of you go by rules? What do you say Snape? You and me."

"No. I have nothing to prove by racing you," said Lily.

"So, you are saying that Harry Snape's daughter can't fly?"

"That's a lie. Lily can fly better then anyone here!" said Sierra sticking up for her friend.

"She doesn't seem to. Let's race Snape unless you are saying that a boy is much better at flying," said Nott taking off on his broom.

Lily looked up at him, eyes blazing. He always knew what to say to get her to do something. She mounted her broom but Austin but his hand on it.

"You don't have to do this Lily," he said.

She shook her head, taking off. She circled around before she lined up right beside him.

"Around Gryffindor tower and back. First one to land, wins," said Nott.

"Whatever," she said. "Three, two, ONE!"

They both took off. Nott keep hitting Lily, trying to knock her off but Lily never lost her balance. The both circled the tower at the same time. On the way back though, Lily noticed that he was going to try to knock her off again. As he was half way to her, she took a sharp dive down, making Nott lose his balance and fly off course. Lily looked back at him with a smirk before landing.

"Brilliant," said Cooper giving her a high five.

"Thanks," said Lily as everyone started to surround her.

"LILY POTTER-SNAPE!"

Lily winced at Madam Hooch voice. She turned to her.

"Full last name, can't be good," whispered Christian.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Lily.

"Come with me. Now!" she said looking at her.

"It wasn't her fault!" said Sierra.

"It was Nott's!" said Cooper.

"I don't care whose fault it was. I told you all to stay on the ground. Now, Miss Snape, come with me."

"It's okay guys. I'll met you in the common room," said Lily before following Madam Hooch.

"I swear you are just like your father! Never listening to instructions!" muttered Hooch as the walked.

"You have to admit, though, that was a good fake," said Lily quietly. Madam Hooch turned to her. "Or maybe not," she said looking at her.

"It was as I believe Miss Wood said, brilliant," said Hooch with a slight smile.

Lily smiled but faded once she realized where they were heading. The dungeons. Lily stopped walking.

"Do we have to go see him?" she asked.

"Yes, now move it Lily," said Hooch, grabbing her by the cloak and practically dragging her to Severus' classroom.

"By now, your potion should be a blue color," came Severus' voice as Madam Hooch opened the door.

"Professor, I need to speak with you," said Hooch.

Severus turned and looked at her. He then noticed Lily behind her, still being held.

"What'd she do?" he asked, rubbing his left temple.

"Going against my word and raced Mister Nott," she said dragging Lily into the room of seventh year NEWTS.

Lily smiled at them, as she knew most of them.

"Who won?" asked Severus.

"I did. Nott was about to run into me and I dived down and then he couldn't keep his balance and spun-"

"The point is, I told her to stay on the ground," said Madam Hooch, cutting off before Lily could say anything else.

"What do you suggest Madam Hooch," asked Severus. "Detention? Points?"

"Actually, I know that Slytherin has a chaser spot open. I would advise putting Miss Snape on the team," she said.

"No."

Everyone in the room turned to Lily.

"You don't want to be on the team Lily?" asked Severus.

"No, I don't. Not this year," she said.

Severus looked at her before he knew why. She didn't want to be known like her father for making the team her first year. But then slowly, he smirked.

"Okay. I'll tell Ward that he has an assistant this year."

"What?" Lily asked.

"You will help him find a Chaser and Beater this year as well as help him with drills and things. That or detention for a month. Pick," said Severus.

Lily looked at him, eyes narrowed.

0-0-0

"That was mean of him," said Nathan as the six walked around outside.

"I know! I mean he knew which I would choose. Mum already threatened to send me a howler if I got another detention this month. I told her I couldn't help it if McGonagall decides that if anything goes wrong in her class, it's my fault," said Lily.

"At least you get to help out the team this year," said Sierra.

"That should be fun. The whole team is fifth years and above. Who will be the one getting picked on? Me!"

"Harvey and Lo aren't bad. Lo will take up for you if her brother bothers you," said Austin.

Harvey and Lo Ward were brother and sisters that played on the team. Harvey was caption and a chaser for his finally year at Hogwarts. Lo had joined the team last year as the only girl for Seeker.

"I guess it won't be that bad," she said shrugging.

"Now that is the attitude to have," said Cooper.

"You trying out?"

"Me? No…I can wait a year," said Cooper.

Lily nodded and looked ahead and Nathan and Sierra were chasing each other. She smiled at seeing Nathan getting tackled to the ground.

"They like each other, don't they?" asked Austin.

"Yeah but too hard headed to see it," said Lily.

Austin smiled at her before looking ahead again. They both stopped when they saw Nathan and Sierra stop. Suddenly, they both started toward them.

"What's up?" asked Lily as Sierra passed her.

"I forgot, I have a paper due tomorrow," she said.

"Me too," said Nathan.

The both started toward the castle. Cooper and Christian turned to them.

"What was that about?" asked Cooper.

"Don't know," said Lily who was still watching them.

"It's getting late. We better head in," said Christian shrugging.

They all agreed and started toward the castle. But, Austin grabbed her arm, making her spin around into him.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at where we are…" he said, not letting go of her arm.

Lily looked around before she realized. "The left side of the castle…"

"I don't see anything dangerous," he said looking to where the two were.

"I don't think we would be able to see it."

"You mean, like it is hidden underground?"

"Yeah…"

"What could it be that they possible would bury and put protective charms around it?"

"Something important," she said.

He looked down at her as he gave a small smirk. "Or dangerous."

"Or both."

0-0-0

A/N- I'm still not giving anything away. I know how all of ya will find out about what is going on and it isn't for few chapters (and yes, it is more than 3).

Thanks to… **starangel2106, shirriez, ArkMage**

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks babe!!! I liked the fight too.

**Graceful Lily**- With NR I, I already had it written before I decided to post it and I had time each day to type the chapters because it was summer. Now, school is going on and I am typing this as it comes into my head, just like the last one. I am glad you found something about last chapter having a point.

**jwulee**- Thanks babe!!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	7. Back Again

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter 7- Back Again  
**_**_By: Abbie Haven Snape_**

"Lils…why is your father here?" asked Sierra as they walked into the Great Hall Halloween morning.

"I don't know…" she said as they sat down at the Slytherin table beside Nathan and Austin.

"Let's go say hi," said Nathan beginning to stand up.

"How about we don't," said Lily pulling him back down.

"But he will," said Austin.

Lily looked up at the staff table where Harry was saying bye to Severus and looking at them. Harry walked over to them, drawing attention to himself and Lily.

"Hey honey," he said bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lily turned a light shade of pink as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here dad?" she asked.

"Dropping off Tommy and Logan. Your Mum and I have to work late."

"You mean you actually have work to do?" asked Christian as he sat down with Cooper.

"Yes, I do. Staying out of trouble I hope," he said looking back at Lily.

"Um…yes," she said with a small smile.

Harry gave a smirk at her. Austin whispered something in Lily's ear, making her giggle. Harry looked at Austin with slightly narrowed eyes. Lily looked up at Harry before giggling even more.

"Dad, met Austin Blaine and Cooper Wood. Guys, my father," said Lily.

"Hello sir," said Austin, giving a nod.

"It's a pleasure to met you sir," said Cooper.

"Like wise," said Harry, still looking at Austin. "Well, I better go. Make sure you go see your brothers. Logan as been all excited that he gets to see his sister."

"I will, promise. I'll bring them to the feast tonight."

"Now I don't know about that…"

Lily smiled as Harvey approached them.

"Hey Lils, you ready to head down to the pitch? Hello Mister Snape," he said.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah. Bye Dad, I'll see you later. I'll see you guys later."

Harvey smiled at everyone and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her out of the Great Hall.

**0-0-0**

Lily and Lo both winced one of the beaters that we trying out was actually hit with a bludge. Lily shook her head as she scribbled down a note on the parchment in front of her.

"How pathetic could you be?" asked Lo.

"I have no idea."

Harvey flew down and sat in front of the girls. He had a game of Quidditch going without Lo looking for the snitch. He was replacing a beater and chaser every now and then. He looked at Lily with a little puppy dog look.

"I am not going to play Harvey," she said looking back down at her paper.

"Fine. We only have one beater left trying out. After that last one, he can only be better."

"She."

"What?"

"You said he can only be better. The last one trying is a girl."

Harvey looked over to where the people trying out sat. As Lily said, there was only one person left and it was a girl. He looked back at them two with a raised eyebrow.

"She looks as if someone could knock her down with just a slight push," he said.

"Don't assume. I look the same but I can hit a bludger better than most boys," said Lo, hitting her brother.

"Alright, alright. I didn't say I wasn't going to give her a chance," he said.

"Put Brayden, the girl over there, and Blake Bradley in. If I am correct in thinking, those two may be the best."

Harvey looked at her with a raised eyebrow but shook his head. He left the two girls.

"Blake was the best for a chaser," said Lo.

"Yup and like Harvey said, Brayden can only be better than those last five."

Lo gave a giggle and leaned back on the bleacher and the other six began to play. Chad Hollow was a sixth year and a chaser for the team. He had been on the team ever since Harvey had and were best friends. Trey Ewing was the beater and a seventh year. He was also Lo boyfriend. Dustin Painter was a fifth year and the keeper. He and Lo had become best friends last year once she joined the team since they were in the same year. The Slytherin quidditch team was close. That is why they were the best Hogwarts had for four years how.

"Whoa!" said Lo, sitting up straight. Lily's eyes too went wide.

Brayden had knocked Harvey off of his broom with a bludger. That was something not many beaters could say that they have done. Lo looked at Lily with a smile.

"Now that's impressive," said Lily looking at her.

"I think we have our team," said Lo.

Lily nodded and walked over to the team as they landed. Harvey rubbed his shoulder from where he had gotten hit. He was glaring at Brayden, who was smiling. Brayden was just standing there as everyone looked at her. Harvey grabbed both Lily and Lo's arm and dragged them away.

"Blake and Brayden are the best," said Lo.

"I think that Matthew was better," said Harvey.

"You've got to be joking. Brayden was way better than Matt," said Lily.

"I think Matthew was better."

"Why don't you want Brayden because she is a girl, a fourth year, or that she actually managed to hit you," said Lo.

"Come on Harvey, all three of us know that Brayden Dockery is the best. Do you want to win the cup this year or not?" asked Lily.

Harvey sighed defeated. "Fine. Blake and Brayden it is."

**0-0-0**

Lily walked into Severus living area to be almost knocked down as Logan wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hey Logan," she said picking him up.

"Lils!" he said, hugging her.

Lily laughed as she walked into the actual room. Tommy smiled at her from over top his book.

"How was try-outs?" asked Severus.

"Good. Brayden Dockery, fourth year, is the new beater and fifth year Blake Bradley is chaser," she said sitting on the floor with Logan.

"Brayden? Beater?" asked Jade.

"Yeah. She is awesome. She knocked Harvey off of his broom. Harvey!" she said picking up an orange and pink dragon figurine.

"Well, we should have another great team this year," said Severus.

"They likely hood of having a winning season with two new members aren't very likely," said Tommy.

"It is when they are good," said Lily.

"I still don't think so."

"Then you don't know a whole lot."

Tommy glared at her before laying down his book. He then stood up on the chair and jumped at Lily. They both laughed as they rolled around on the floor, trying to tickle each other. Severus and Jade looked at each other while they were during so.

"Lily, do you mind watching your brothers for us?" asked Jade.

"No," said Lily, pinning her brother down. "The others can help. Why?"

"We need to go into Hogsmeade to get some supplies," said Severus.

"Why can't we go?" asked Tommy.

"Don't you want to spend time with your sister?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then that is why. We will be back before the feast tonight Lily. You can go get the others to help. Do not leave this room."

"Yes Papa."

Ten minutes later, all of them were sitting on the floor playing with Logan. Severus and Jade had left but Lily thought for another reason and what Cooper told her only made her believe it more.

"Professor Granger, Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall weren't at lunch today," said Cooper as she walked a green dragon around the toy trees.

"That's weird. Jade and Severus left too," said Nathan, who had a black dragon.

"I don't think they left to go to Hogsmeade," said Tommy, who was with them on the floor playing.

"Something is up," said Lily.

"You mean something other than us playing with dragons?" asked Austin. "And how come I got stuck with a purple one?"

Sierra smacked him on the arm. "I am going to burn you with my fire," she said in a deep, pathetic try at a dragon's voice.

Logan giggled, obviously enjoying that.

"It has to do with whatever is at hidden," said Lily. "It has to be. And I bet that Dad and Mum didn't have to work either.

"Tommy, did Leah or Harry say anything this morning?" asked Christian.

"Not that I can remember. I was in my room most of the morning reading," he said.

"Bookworm," muttered Nathan, coughing. Lily smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't insult my brother. Only I can do that," she said but them looked at the ground in thought.

"What are you thinking Athena?" asked Austin.

"Athena?" asked Tommy.

"Albus, Hermione, Dad, Mum, McGonagall, Papa and Me-Me all left," said Lily more to herself.

"Austin's nickname for Lily," said Sierra to Tommy.

"Where are you going with that?" asked Cooper.

"Why would all seven of them have to be doing something at the same time?" asked Christian, picking up on where Lily was going.

"It definitely is about whatever is here," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Nathan.

"Order!" said Logan after he knocked over two dragons.

Lily looked at him before giggling. "He heard them talking this morning. It must be important."

"Why!?" came six voices.

"It has to be if Albus needs the Order of the Phoenix's help."

"The Order of what?" asked Cooper.

"There really is one?" asked Austin.

"Yeah. Order of the Phoenix was used to fight off Voldemort when he was in power, both times. So whatever it is must have to do with the Dark Arts," said Lily.

"Maybe Voldemort left something behind," suggested Tommy.

Lily ran a hand through her hair in thought. "Or it couldn't. We really don't know. But we do know something."

"What's that?" asked Sierra.

"It's not good, whatever it is."

**0-0-0**

Twenty people sat around the table in the dinning room of number twelve Grimmauld Place, which was also still being used as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"The repealing charms have been working," said Hermione.

"They are still going near them," said Severus.

"It didn't work when you told us not to go near the third floor corridor either. They are kids. Curiosity gets the best of them," said Ron.

"It is still four months before anything will happen," said Jade.

"And that is what we are going to worry with," said Dumbledore.

"How can we stop them after they are released?" asked Sirius.

"Why can't we just put repealing charms around the whole castle?" asked Draco.

"Because for one, it can't stop it and two, you can't put a repealing charm for those around a place that already had like a zillion charms around it boggart," said Leah.

"Only a potion can," said Harry.

"But you have to catch it within seventy-two hours," said Severus.

"And if you don't catch it in that time, what will happen?" asked Ginny.

"They are stuck with it until they die," said Severus softly.

"There isn't another way?" asked Remus.

"Killing them but I don't think we want to do that," said Bill.

"Why would anyone even think out putting it at Hogwarts? They know children would be there," said Tonks.

"Safest place from anyone trying to get them," said Harry.

"I still think that who ever decided to put it at Hogwarts was crazy," said Tonks.

"We just have to try to notice it before anything bad will happen."

**0-0-0**

**A/N-** Hi! Nope…still not giving anything away. Each chapter you will be getting a little more information about "them."

And if anyone would like to know, Lo is pronounced like low and Brayden is BRAY-den. The AY is drawn out.

Big hug to **shirriez, ****ArkMage, ****starangel2106**

**jwulee**- Thanks babe!! Your English seems great. What language do you speak?

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks babe!!

**Next Chapter**--- First Quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Lily and Austin find out a bit more about what is going on at the castle, and their bond grows with some trusting and truths…

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	8. Truths

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, who had to go though surgery this morning because he is my protective Austin… **_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter 8- Truths  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Lily!"

Lily stopped talking to Austin and Cooper and looked down the table to where the Quidditch team was sitting. It was mid November and the first Slytherin match against Gryffindor was today. The team was even better than the year before. Harry had sent her drills that he had done for the Bats or drills the team did. She had shown Harvey them and he put her in charge of showing the team.

The team had practically adopted her as their little sister. Harvey had become worse at being an over protective friend than Nathan. Not that she minded of course. I made her feel safer knowing she had them there.

"We are about to head to the pitch. You coming?" asked Harvey.

Lily looked at Austin and Cooper. "I think I'll just wait to see you all at the match. Good luck!"

They all muttered at her and they walked out of the Great Hall. Brayden though, approached her.

"Hey Lils," she said smiling.

Brayden and Lily were closest out of the eight people. Brayden reminded Lily so much of Jordan it was painful at first. Austin had asked her what was wrong but Lily couldn't tell him. But after sometime, Brayden became Brayden and not Jordan. She was the perfect picture of a tomboy with a hit of girl. It didn't hurt Brayden any with having what every guy thought of a perfect girl with long, straight blond hair and baby blue eyes. But if any guy made a joke about her being on the team, as a beater nether the less, it only took one hit from her to prove them differently.

"Bray, good luck today," said Lily.

"I'll be needing it. My time to prove to all of these boys how good I am. But, I wanted to thank you. I know if it wasn't for yo and Lo, I wouldn't be playing."

Lily smiled. "As I told you before Bray, you were the best by a long shot."

Brayden smiled, blushing a little.

"You could probably be the next Gwenog Jones," said Cooper, looking at her admiringly.

"Who?" asked Austin.

All three girls looked at him. Austin lowered his spoon and looked between them. "Should I know who that is?"

Lily patted him on the shoulder. "He's a guy…he wouldn't understand."

"Gwenog Jones was caption and beater for the Holyhead Harpies," said Brayden.

"All female team might I add," said Cooper.

"Now, why would I know that? Did you know that," Austin asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I kind of did. Lily and Jo-" but Nathan stopped mid-sentence and stared at Lily.

Brayden, Cooper, and Austin looked between the two. Even as seven-year-olds, Lily and Jordan knew quidditch information. Lily stared at Nathan, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Lily and who?" asked Austin, looking at Lily.

"No one," said Lily, still looking at Nathan.

Nathan mouthed sorry to her. Only Lily, Sierra, Christian and Nathan knew about her sister. The others didn't hand Lily wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you after the match Lils," said Brayden.

"Alright," she said finally taking her eyes off of Nathan finally. "Go break someone's leg or arm…I'm not really picky."

Brayden smiled before leaving. Lily looked at Austin, who still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Just drop it Austin…I'll see you all later. I have to go see Papa."

Lily grabbed her scarf and gloves off of the seat beside her. But Austin grabbed her hand.

"Looks as if we both are hiding something," he said, never taking his eyes off of her.

She looked at him; his eyes were pinning her there. For weeks now, she wanted to tell him everything. About Jordan. About being kidnapped. About the limp she got after climbing up and down the stairs all day. But something always stopped her.

"It's nothing Austin." And this time was no different. She pulled her hand away and started out of the Great Hall. Austin, though, didn't give up. He followed her out of the Hall.

"Athena…tell me what's going on," he said a couple of steps behind her. "Athena! Come on Lily, stop…Lillian!"

At that, Lily stopped and turned to him. "How did you know that was my first name? No one calls me that. McGonagall didn't even call me that at sorting."

Austin gave a small smile with a shrug. "It got you to stop."

She glared at him before beginning to walk again. Austin, though, never gave up that easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty Potion's classroom.

"I want to know what's going on Lily," he said softly.

"As do I with you. But it doesn't look like you are giving any," she snapped.

Austin closed his eyes, running a hand through him hair. "You're stubborn. You do know that, right?"

"I am a Malfoy and Snape. Bad combination."

He looked at her with a smirk. He opened his mouth but then they both heard two voices. They were coming from Severus' office. Making as little noise as possible, they moved beside the door.

"We aren't sure how many chambers there are," came Severus' voice.

Lily looked at Austin, puzzled.

"There could be one, two, seven, or fourteen for all we know," said Jade.

"The repealing charms are keeping them off from walking on top of them," said Severus.

"I still don't get those things. Why would just walking across them, would mark you. It doesn't seem possible."

"It's magic honey. I don't think the Ministry fully understood what they were getting themselves into when they barred them here."

"It's not why the Ministry barred them here. It's why did Zachary Malone even create them."

"That, we may never know, seeing he died a couple thousand years ago." There was a short pause before Severus spoke again. "We better head down to the pitch. The match should be starting soon."

Lily and Austin glanced at each other sharply. Austin quickly grabbed her hand and they both hid under Severus' desk. She closed her eyes, not breathing.

Severus and Jade came out of the office. Fortunately, they didn't come near the desk and just walked out of the classroom. They waited a minute before crawling out.

They both were completely perplexed now. Somehow, they had to find information about a Zachary Malone that had died some thousands of years ago.

0-0-0

"And Painter saves the quaffle for only the third time he had to try this match. Slytherins are dominating the score board with a 60-0 lead. Ward passes it to new comer Bradley. Hollow and Bradley pass it back and forth and it is…Ward that shoots it ANNND it gets pass Duhon. Slytherin leads is up to 70 now."

Lily cheered with the rest of the Slytherins as she wrote down practically play of the match. So far the team was doing everything right. Nathan was helping her by writing down what the Gryffindors were doing. She tried to get Cooper to but as soon as the match started, she forgot all about writing anything down.

"And Dallas passes it to Levin and Levin passes it to Leake who…OUCH, that had to hurt. Dockery hits Leake with a bludger sending the quaffle in the air and its retrieved by Bradley. Brayden Dockery is the other newest addition to the Slytherin team…proving that even girls can hit a bludger…and looking very cute doing so…"

"Preston!" snapped Lily, smiling at him. Preston Johnson was a seventh year Slytherin and announced the games. He winked at her before continuing. "Reversing what I just said to fit Miss Lily Snape's liking…Ouch, Lily that hurt…Dockery hitting a bludger as only a beater could…happy Lily? And Ward scores again. Slytherin is dominating this game. Looks as if Rines needs some more practice before he plays again."

Lily shook her head, still writing. Suddenly, Christian and Sierra grabbed the quill and parchment out of her hands.

"Enjoy the end of the match. You have enough written down," said Sierra.

"Its my job…" said Lily.

"You job is to watch Slytherin beat the crap out of Gryffindor," said Christian, raising the objects so she couldn't reach.

She crossed her arms but finally smiled. "GO SLYTHERIN!" she yelled, clapping with everyone else. Lo went into a dive, sending Peterson with her but Lo stop half way down and pulled out of the dive. She was giggling as Peterson came inches from crashing into the ground. Lily clapped and cheered at the fake that she had taught Lo. "Go Lo! Come on Slytherin!"

"Do you have to cheer so loud?" asked Austin, who was sitting down.

Austin wasn't even planning on coming to the match if it wasn't for Lily. Everyone was a little amazed by what he would do for her.

"Yes. Now…come and cheer for Lo and Brayden with me," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Let's go Slytherin…yahoo…" he said pretending to sound excited.

Lily wrapped her arm around his stomach and giggled at him.

"Okay…maybe you shouldn't cheer," she said.

"Do I look like the person that would cheer?" he asked looking down at her.

She looked at him, as if thinking. "No," she said shortly.

He smiled before turning her back around to the match. "Look," he said pointing to Lo, who this time, was really going after the snitch. "Let's go LO!" she yelled. Austin winced as she yelled in his ear but smiled anyway.

"And WARD GETS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS, 230-10!" yelled Preston but could barely be heard over the cheers of the Slytherins. Lily clapped and to her surprise, so did Austin.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM SLYTHERINS! RIGHT AFTER DINNER!" said Preston loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We are so going to win the cup this year!" said Cooper as they tried to make their way down the bleachers.

"Don't to ahead of things Cooper. Something could go wrong before that time gets around here," said Lily.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. It's not like anyone will beat us," said Sierra.

Lily shook her head as they came out of the bleachers. She smiled as the team started toward them, surrounded by cheering Slytherins. Harvey and Trey each came up behind her and spun her around.

"You rock Lils!" said Trey giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Without you, that 220 win, wouldn't have happened."

"Yup!" said Harvey giving her a kiss too.

"I don't get all the credit. I wasn't playing…" she said giggling.

"Aw…but they were your plays," said Chad.

"You better sit with us as dinner to celebrate," said Lo. "That fake worked great!"

Lily smiled as they walked into the castle. She stopped though rubbed her ankle. "Hey Harvey, think I could get a ride?" she asked. Jumping up and down in excitement of the match didn't help her leg.

"Of course," he said.

She smiled and hoped on his back. Austin looked a little confused but walked with them anyway. Nott though, smirked wickedly.

0-0-0

At dinner, the Slytherin table was all excited still from the match. Lily and Austin had spent the time after the match, looking for anything they could on Zachary Malone. But as they had suspected, he wasn't someone that was easy to find. Austin thought that Madam Prince had taken all of the books out of the library with information about him. They couldn't risk asking either.

Half way through dinner, all the Slytherins were heading to the common room for the party. Chad, Lo, and Trey had sneaked into the kitchens and sneaked some food out. As they walked out, the Gryffindors cased glares at them. Some of the Slytherins started to make some dancing down the hall. Sierra doing her hands in a genie motion. Lily giggled as she was limping.

"I bet that leg hurts after hitting it against a wall trying to get away."

Lily suddenly froze and felt as if her blood had turned to ice. She slowly turned around and stared at a smirking Nott.

"Shut the hell up Nott," she said.

"And not being able to get it fixed for about a month didn't help it any did it?" he said walking slowly to her.

Lily paled, staring at him. Some of the ones close to them stopped and watched.

"What's he on about?" whispered Austin in her ear.

"What? Didn't tell your boyfriend?" he asked. "And what about your brother? Bet he still has nightmares. But he's not really your brother anyway…"

Lily started toward him, eyes blazing but Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "He's my brother! Don't you dare say differently," she yelled at him.

"Is it hard for you? Knowing that his Father was the one that did it all?" he asked.

"My father is his father! His father got what he deserved!"

"Ah, but Lily…I have to disagree. What he did was what everyone was planning on doing eventually. He just beat them to it."

"Just ignore him Lily and come on," said Sierra trying to get her to move.

Lily slowly began to turn away but what Nott said next almost made her legs give away. "And I bet every time you close your eyes you see that green light."

Lily turned to him, glaring. Her mind was trying to work around what he was saying. He knew it all. About her being kidnapped and about Jordan. He knew it.

"Am I correct?" he asked smirking.

"Just shut up," she said, meaning to yell it but it only came out just above a whisper.

"I bet it was hard. Coming to Hogwarts or your family even having…Logan, correct? Felt like replacing one, they must have."

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about," she said.

"Aw…but Lily…I do. I know everything. Every single detail. Even about this," he said raising his finger and traced the scar that was hardly visible anymore.

Austin smacked his hand away. "Don't touch her," he said putting a protective arm around her and pushing her away from him.

Lily met Nott's hazel eyes. She was actually scared of him now.

"Just remember Snape…I know everything. And, if you do forget…I'll remind you over and over again."

"Come on Lils," said Nathan pulling her away from Nott. Austin looked as he was about ready to knock the crap out of him. Everyone had learned not to miss with Lily when Austin was around. Austin only protected Lily.

It was Christian that pulled Austin away from Nott as they headed to the common room. Lily pulled away from Nathan and sat down in one of the chairs in the corner. She bent forward, looking at the ground with her hands rubbing her eyes. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Nott knew how to get to her. He knew something about her that few did. She heard someone come and stand in front of her but she didn't look up. Not until the person made her.

Austin placed a finger under her chin, making her look up and met his eyes. "What…"

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. She didn't know she was crying until she felt a hot tear slid down her cheek. Austin whipped it away but Lily pulled back.

"I wanna help you but I can't if I don't know what is going on," he whispered.

She looked at him before standing up and going up to her dorm. Not stopping when he called her name, pleading with her to stop. She slammed the door shut, placing a spell around the room so no one could hear her or get into the room. She hadn't seen the dreadful green light in months. But now…it was back.

She cursed Nott, yelling every insult she could, each one echoing around the room. She hit the door behind her as hard as she could. She didn't want to remember that month of her life but Nott was bringing it up again.

She walked over to her bed and in her nightstand she pulled out a picture. It was of Jordan. She was about six, maybe just turned seven, in that picture. That's how she wanted to remember Jordan. Not the Jordan that was lying on the floor and wouldn't move.

Drawing the curtains around her and taking the spells off the room she laid on her bed, just staring at the picture. She didn't realize how long she looked at the picture but all her dorm mates came in before she even looked away. She pretended to be asleep to avoid their questions.

As the noise in the common room disappeared, she traced a finger over the picture. She looked up, staring at the dark green curtains around her bed. Suddenly, she laid the picture down and stormed out of her dorm and out into the common room. It was completely empty and she heard the grandfather clock chime two. She didn't think it was that late but she wasn't going to stop her mission.

She walked into the first year dormitory and straight to Austin's bed. She slowly shook him awake.

Austin slowly opened one eye and looked at him. "Lily…its two in the morning…go back to bed," he said rolling over.

"I had a sister that died when I was seven."

Austin slowly rolled back over and looked at her.

"She was my twin."

He looked at her before moving over in the bed to allow her to be able to sit. Lily nodded and sat down beside him. She muttered a silencing spell, so no one could hear what they were talking about. She looked at him, noticing that she had his full attention, and began her story, starting when she first met Tommy at St. Mungo's and ending with the first night she has back in her own bed at the manor.

She had to stop and whip her tears away many times during her tale. Some how by the time she ended, Austin had his arms around her and was hugging her close.

"Nott knows that Jordan is the only thing, only thing, that can get my body to practically shut down. I am so glad that is Father is in Azkaban. I am glad that all the death eaters are in Azkaban or dead," she said.

She felt Austin tense up behind her. "Austin?" she asked.

"Maybe not all of them," he said softly.

Lily disentangled herself from his arms and looked at him. He looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"I grew up thinking that you were my worse enemy. You were the reason why my caring, loving father changed into a cold-hearted bastard that he is. Why my mother died. It was your fault that everything he had worked for wasn't worth anything," said Austin, looking at her.

Lily titled her head to the side. "My father was a death eater that got off."

She practically jumped off the bed, staring at him eyes wide. But Austin grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Don't leave me Lily. I am not done."

Lily looked at him and finally allowed him to pull her back down on the bed. She felt as if her head was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Austin couldn't be a death eater's son. He was nothing like Nott or Baddock.

"My Father told me that I was to try to make your life here as hard as possible. But once I reached the age of about nine-ten, I didn't think like my father anymore. And when I met you on the train, I knew there was no way I could you hurt. No way that I ever would.

"Timothy and Trent were practically my best friends going up until my views started to show what I thought, not my father or what death eaters would have thought. Nott wrote to my father that instead of hurting you…I was…being to like you. My father wasn't pleased. That was the letter that I received. He told me what to do but I couldn't. To say he is pleased with me isn't correct. But, I don't care. He's a bastard that I hate."

Lily just looked at him. "That's why Nott said you were weak. You couldn't hurt me."

Austin slowly nodded. "If Nott says anything to you about it. Don't believe him. He's trying to make my own life hell now. Now that we are enemies and not friends."

Lily looked away from him, not sure if she believed him. Austin was the son of the people that she hated to most. His father was one that got off made it even harder for her. Austin seemed to sense that she doubted him and took her head in his hands, making her look at him directly in the eyes.

"I would never hurt you Lily. You have got to believe me. That is why I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you would hate me because of my father."

Lily looked at him before smiling a little. "I could never hate you…"

Austin smiled and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on top of the head. "Remember Athena, never will I hurt you…"

Lily felt her eyes growing heavy as she leaned against Austin. He laid her down fully on his bed as she fell asleep. He just stared at her for a couple of minutes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe he told her that. It wasn't something he was proud of.

He looked at chair near the door before dragging it over to his bed. He kissed her on the side of the head, whispering. "I could never hurt her Lily. I would hurt my self before you get hurt."

He fell into the chair, slowly falling asleep, missing the small smile that appeared on Lily's face.

0-0-0

**A/N-** Sorry it took me longer to update than normal. My snow days off of school are over and I have school to worry with now.

Hugs to **starangel2106, ****ArkMage, ****shirriez**

**jwulee**- Thanks babe! I still think that you are doing a good job at writing in English!

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks babe! Yeah…I figured dragons would be good.

Me and Aurora have a website up now! Check our Bio for it!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	9. Home Coming

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**__**Chapter 9- Home Coming  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

The weeks at Hogwarts passed quickly for everyone. Classes went on as planned and the Trouble Makers were to absorbed in trying to pass mid-terms then to worry with Zachary Malone. Lily and Austin were tied for head of their year with a Ravenclaw.

"Are you going home Austin?" asked Lily as they ate dinner in the Great Hall the day before they were to leave.

"Yeah…I wasn't planning on it but then Dad wrote," he said.

"Don't sound so excited," said Sierra.

"If you had my father, you would too," he said looking at her.

"Point taken," she said.

"If it becomes too unbearable, you can always come to my house," said Lily. "Christian is basically there five times a week during the summer and so is Nathan and Savannah."

"I might take you up on that," he muttered. "That is if your Dad doesn't want to kill me."

"Not kill…maybe lecture some…"

"Same thing."

0-0-0-0

"You better owl and fire call me," said Lily as the Hogwarts Expressed came to a stop.

"I will," promised Austin, grabbing both of their bags.

"You both better talk to me," said Sierra.

"You'll be at house most of the time so it wouldn't matter," said Lily.

Sierra nodded in agreement as they all made their way off the train. Lily smiled as she saw Leah, Tommy, and Logan.

"Mum!" she yelled throwing her arms around Leah's neck.

Leah hugged her back tightly. "Hey babe," she said giving her a kiss.

Lily pulled apart and bent down and gave Logan, who had been saying her name over and over, a hug. Picking him up, she also gave Tommy a hug.

"Hey Leah," muttered Sierra, Nathan, and Christian.

"Hi kids," she said looking at them.

"Oh, Mum…this is Cooper Wood."

"Pleasure to met you Miss Snape," said Cooper.

"Like wise but please call me Leah."

"And this is Austin Blaine."

Leah looked at him up and down before giving a small smile. "Hello Austin."

Austin offered his hand and Leah took it. "Hello ma'am."

"Same for you…Leah."

Austin nodded. Then he turned to Lily, offering a smile. "I'll talk to you later."

"Where's your Dad?" she asked, looking around.

"Like he would be here."

"Then who-"

"My little sister and her nanny," he said.

"I didn't know you had a little sister," she said as Logan began to pull on Austin's pants.

"Yeah. She's seven. Give me a five Logan," he said bending down and sticking out his hand.

Logan smacked his hand, giggling as Austin began to tickle him.

"What's her name?"

"Kyki. And if you met her and she doesn't like you, it's nothing personal. Just Father," he said ruffling Tommy's hair.

"Good to know."

"A.J.!"

Both turned to where a little girl was waving. She had chocolate brown, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked different than her brother, more approachable. The lady behind her didn't though. The middle-aged women didn't look anything but hateful.

"That's Kyki," he said turning to Lily.

"Austin! Let's go!" yelled the nanny.

"And that would be her oh so nice nanny. I'M COMING! I'll talk to you over break. Don't worry," he said handing her bag to her.

"You better."

"Austin!" she yelled again.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

"Have a good time at home. As much fun as you can."

"Yeah…I'll try."

"A.J.!"

"A.J.?" asked Tommy.

"Austin Jeremiah. She always calls me that even though she knows I hate it. Bye," he said giving a small smile.

Lily smiled, not expecting what he did next. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying bye to the rest of the group. Lily blushed a little as Tommy gave her a little kick.

"I can see why your father was a little worried about Austin," said Leah in her ear.

Lily jumped, turning and blushing worse. "We're just friends."

"For now…" said Tommy, smirking.

Lily punched him in the arm, glaring. Her attention then was back on Austin. He had picked up Kyki and was spinning her around. She could hear Kyki's giggles from where she was. She figured that Austin was the only good male influence on her. Austin smiled at her one last time before they disappeared.

"Well…I think we should be getting home. Nathan, your aunt is at our house so I guess you will be coming with me. And so will you Christian…both of your parents are at our house," said Leah, picking up Logan.

"Awesome," they both said together.

"Our house is like the get together house. They are still planning the party. You would think all of the details would be worked out by now," said Tommy.

"Bye Sierra!" said Lily, giving her a hug. "You know Mum…"

"Procrastinator?" he suggested.

"Having to have everything perfect," said Lily.

"Too perfect…"

Lily laughed, wrapping her arm around him as they left.

0-0-0-0

"Can I get a new dress for the party?" asked Kori as she spun around the room.

"I just got you a new one a couple days ago," said Draco, grabbing her side as she passed.

"So? I need a new one for the party Daddy," she said, smiling.

"I think we can get you a new dress Kori," said Ginny.

Kori, six years old now, smiled at her father as she continued to spin around in her pink skirt.

Lily smiled as she watched the scene in the living room. Kori continued to spin around until she actually bumped into Lily. Kori stopped and looked at her. "LILS!" she yelled throwing her around her.

"Hey Lily," said Damien, eight now, standing up and hugging her too.

"Hey guys!" she said giving them a kiss before they moved on the Christian.

Lily smiled as she looked at the adults in the room. She walked into the room and jumped into Draco lap. "Hey Uncle Dray," she said giving him a hug.

"Hey babe…I liked your last letter. Your Christmas List?" he said, smiling.

"Well…I'm not here to tell you am I?" she asked with a smirk.

Draco laughed, giving her a kiss on top of the head. Lily then got up and went around the table hugging everyone.

"So, what have I missed?" she asked sitting down beside Bill.

"Um…planning this party," said Ginny.

"So I have heard. Sounds as if the whole wizarding world is going to be here," she said.

"Probably half of it," muttered Draco.

"Are you serious?" she asked, mouth open a bit.

"Yup…The Snape's are like high society now," said Draco.

Leah slapped him on the back of the head as she passed. "I heard that, and I recent that comment. We are "high society"…we just have a lot of friends," she said.

Lily laughed. She missed being at home. Her mother and uncle were always hilarious together. So were Ginny and Draco for that matter. When the whole Weasley family got together though, there was never a dull moment.

"Do I get a new dress for the party?" asked Lily.

"See…I'm not the only one that wants one!" said Kori loudly.

Lily laughed at her. "How about if Mum says yes, your Mum can take us. We both know she has more style then mine," she said smiling.

"Lily Grace," said Leah, smiling.

"I think I would agree with Lils on this on Leah. You've got the whole "mummy" look going on and everything," said Ginny.

"And what look do you have going on?" asked Leah.

"The mummy with…a hint of being…"

"Sexy," said Draco for her.

"Thanks honey. Yes, sexy," said Ginny, smiling.

"I'll show you and my daughter. I am just as young as you as Ginny. I might have had three kids but I still have body," she said.

"I would say," said Harry coming into the room.

"Daddy!" said Lily, standing in a hurry and running to him. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him left her up and spun her around.

"Haven't even unpacked your things yet?" he asked as he sat her down, seeing her bag on the floor.

"Nope…just got here a couple minutes ago."

"Long enough to ask for a new dress," said Leah.

Lily gave a little smile at her father. "I got it. And she wants Ginny to take her," he said looking at Lily to Leah.

"Yes!"

"Nothing personal Mum just like I would love to have Aunt Fleur take me. She has the best style and she's older than both of you."

"Thanks," said both Ginny and Leah.

Lily shrugged and smiled. "But on the bright side, Mum, you are better than Aunt Hermione."

"Thanks good to know," she said.

Lily smiled before the whole room burst into laughter. She was glad to be home.

0-0-0

A/N- Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me sooo long to update. My life has just been so busy between school, family and my boy friend being in the hospital. I should have another chapter up soon…and yes, you will find out what my plot is in chapter 10 or 11 I am thinking.

Hugs to **shirriez, ArkMage, starangel2106,** and **HecateDeMort.**

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	10. Found Him

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions III  
**_**_Chapter 10- Found Him_**  
_**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Do you think Daddy and Mum will allow everyone to stay?" asked Lily.

"Your mother, yes. Your father, on the other hand, would probably strangle Nathan and Austin before the night is over with," said Ginny with a smile.

Lily smiled, shifting through the racks of dresses. Leah was to busy getting the house ready to take her and she really didn't mind Ginny taking her.

"What about this one Mummy?" Kori asked, holding up a bright orange dress.

"No," both Lily and Ginny said.

Kori frowned, going back with her father.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know."

"Impressing anyone?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her. Ginny just smiled, looking through the dresses.

"Maybe…"

"And is this person tall, dark, handsome, and your father hates?" Ginny asked a little amused.

"I'm eleven Aunt Ginny."

"And I was eleven when I first saw Draco," she said.

Lily looked at her. "What was it like? When you first saw Uncle Dray?"

Ginny smiled. "I was told by my brothers that _Malfoy _was trouble. I think I hated him for a good while," she said with laugh. "But then, your mother and father met and that changed everything. Gryffindors were getting along with Slytherins. Enemies were friends. But Harry, Leah, and Draco all had something in common that I don't think they could not have became friends. If they just realized it before, Hogwarts would not have had to worry so much about what Harry and Draco would do to each other."

"What did they have in common?"

Ginny slowly turned to her. "You parents never told you?"

"No…what was it?"

Ginny looked to the ground before back up at her. "I don't think I am the right person to tell you Lily. I would have thought your parents would have told you by now."

"Is it bad? What brought them together?"

Ginny didn't answer. "It's not my place Lily. I would have thought that Harry would have told you."

"Come on Aunt Ginny. If they haven't told me by now, they aren't going to. I don't even know how my parents met."

"How about we switch girls Ginny, love. Come on Lily…" said Draco coming up behind Lily and putting an arm around her.

"Uncle Dray! I was trying to get Aunt Ginny to tell me something," protected Lily has he lead her away.

"I know." Was all that he said.

Draco led her to a chair in the dressing room and made her seat down. "Unlike Ginny, I can tell. Leah and I didn't have the picture perfect life style. Our father-"

"The one that died in the final battle right?" asked Lily.

"Yeah…bastard…But he abused us and our mother just sat there, allowing him to."

"Narcissa?"

"Yes…her."

"Like Tommy's parents did to him?"

"Yeah…pretty much the same way."

"But why if Narcissa did that to you and Mum, why is she around all the time?"

"Your mothers doing. She was the one that told us about the Manor that you were at when…"

"I get it. Then, what happen to Daddy? I mean, Papa would never hurt Daddy," said Lily confused.

Draco sighed, binding down in front of her. "Try to stay with me okay." Lily nodded. "Your father didn't know Severus was his father until he was sixteen. Everyone thought he was the son of Lily and James Potter."

"Grandmother and Grandfather."

Draco nodded. "That's why you have Potter with your name. Severus didn't know that Harry was his because Lily left him without telling."

"Why did she leave?"

"Your Papa…it was costume for children of death eaters to be one and-"

"But Papa wasn't one."

"I know but everyone thought he was, do to him spying. So, if the Dark Lord knew that Severus had a child, then Harry would have been already in his services, are you following me?"

"So Grandmother didn't want that for Daddy so she left him."

"And went to one of her good friends, James Potter and they covered it up by saying that the child was his."

"But Grandmother and Grandfather died. Where did he go after they died?" Lily was seriously confused.

"With his Aunt and Uncle."

"I have another Aunt and Uncle?"

"Great Aunt and Uncle and cousin."

Lily looked at him before it hit her. "They abused him," she whispered.

Draco nodded. "Well, finally when me and your father were sixteen and your mother fifteen, all three of us got the worse beating probably of our life and Severus saved all three of us and I was out for a good while and when I woke up my sister and my enemy were friends."

Lily nodded.

"The way I hear, it was love at first sight."

Lily smiled. She knew now why her mother loved helping children or why they were so close to Tommy. They knew what it was like.

"Now that we know this, why don't we go find a dress?"

"You, helping me? What, you going to pick out a dress all the way to the ground, long sleeves?" joked Lily.

"Hey, I have to protect my niece too. Your father told me of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure…keep telling your self that," said Draco with a smirk.

Lily jumped on his back as they went back to looking.

"Lily, Draco, come here," said Ginny, standing on her tiptoes.

Draco looked up at Lily who shrugged. They walked over to where Ginny and Kori were standing.

"No," said Draco, looking at the dress in her hand.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"No."

"Yes," said Lily, smiling.

"Do you want Harry to kill me?"

"Maybe but it is perfect for her," said Ginny, smiling.

"I love it and don't even argue Uncle Dray. You know you will lose."

0-0-0

"How much do you love me?"

Lily jumped, sending a shirt into the air. She turned around, not seeing anyone. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to see Austin's face in the fire.

"Enough, why?" she asked picking her shirt up off the ground.

"I need out of this house. After you play tea time about a half a dozen times a day, everyday…you would go crazy too," he said.

"I have a little brother so I don't have to worry with tea time."

"You're lucky. So, what do you say? Can I come over?" he asked.

"Actually I was going to call you but I wasn't sure about your father…but anyway, we are having a party at our house tomorrow night."

"Ah, yes…the Snape's Christmas Party, I have heard," he said.

"Yeah…don't remind me… most have. Want to come? Nathan, Sierra, Cooper, and Christian will be here too. If you want to stay, Mum said that it was okay too. You can go home whenever. I figure Nathan and Sierra will leave the twenty-forth."

"Yeah…I'll be there. Can I come early? Please…please."

Lily laughed. "That bad?"

"You have no idea," he said. "A crazy sister, a nanny who hates you, and a father that hasn't said a word to you. You would want about too."

"Let me go ask Mum and see."

"Can't ask your Dad?"

"If I asked him, that would most definitely be a no."

"Ask Leah then."

Lily giggled, leaving the room. She found Leah in the dinning room. "What happen to our house?" she asked in the doorway.

"Hey babe," said Leah, whipping her hands on her sweatshirt.

The dinning room and turned into a room with nothing but a tree. The tree was huge though. Probably eight feet and had blue and white ornaments hanging on it.

"I think you have gone insane Mum."

"She's been insane, Lily," said Tommy stepping into the room but stop with his bowl of ice cream in his hands. "Where am I suppose to eat?" he asked.

"Can Austin come over Mum?"

"For the party?"

"Now…today and stay over until like the twenty-fourth. His sister is getting on his nerves and his dad isn't even… around," she said, staring at Tommy as he sat down on the floor.

"You can eat in your room Tommy and yes, I suppose so. Just don't tell your father until he sees him at dinner," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of telling him. Thanks Mum!"

"Austin is coming over?" asked Tommy, following Lily up the stairs.

"Yes," said Lily.

"Dad will love this," he said.

Lily stopped, making Tommy bump into her. "Be good," she said before turning and going into her room. Tommy followed her in.

"You can come," she said.

"Good…Kyki is already asking me to play again. Hey Tommy," said Austin.

Tommy nodded since he had a mouth full of ice cream.

"Ignore the little brother. You can come on through," said Lily.

"Um…I'll floo. I have something that might interest you both actually."

Lily raised an eyebrow. Austin just smiled and disappeared.

"Wha ould wase?" he asked, mouth full.

"I don't know what he would have…and I have been around you way to long," she said pushing him back on her bed as she finished putting her clothes away.

0-0-0

Lily looked from Austin to the pile of books on her floor. He had brought all of them with him. Why, she was still trying to figure out.

"Austin…why do we have about twenty books on my floor?" she asked.

"Well…I was looking around in our library at the house and here are all of our books on Magic from B.C. something to just about a few years ago. I figured if we can't find Zachary Malone in any of these then we aren't going to find it," he said.

"Why doesn't Daddy or Mum have these in our library?" asked Tommy, reaching for one.

Lily shrugged. "Might as well get started. Want me to get Christian over here? He could help."

"That might be good. The more people we have the better chance we have at finding it," said Austin taking a seat on the floor. "Oh, by the way, I like your room." He smirked up at her.

"Hey! Don't mock my room. I like my room thank you."

"You've had the same color pink since you were born," said Tommy, starting to read on of the books.

"I'll be back. Until then, read!"

0-0-0

"YOU SAID YES!"

"Harry James!"

"Leah…come on…you said that he could stay here?"

Leah turned to him, finger pointed at him. Harry took a small step back. "I think you need to trust your daughter more."

"I trust her! It's him that I don't trust."

"If you don't trust him I do not want to know what you were thinking about when you were eleven."

"When I was eleven I was wondering why I was famous and trying to survive first year. Times have changed! They are more…advanced then we were at that age."

Leah gave a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trust me Harry. They aren't going to do nothing."

"You better hope they don't."

"You don't have a problem with Nathan when he stays," she said.

"Well…I've known Nathan for what, four-five years now. And Nathan isn't the son of a death eater."

"Don't you dare hold that against him," said Leah, giving him a push. "You're the son of death eater. I am the daughter of a death eater. Draco is the son of a death eater. Tommy is the son of a death eater. Are you saying that the four of us are bad?"

"Leah…that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Harry closed his eyes as Leah walked past him and into the kitchen. He looked down and saw Hook sitting at his feet. Hook looked at him, ears up, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Harry nodded to him self, knowing he had said the wrong thing.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Leah. "Okay…I will be good and try to get along with Austin. Happy?"

"If you do it and not just say it."

"I promise," he said giving her a kiss on the check.

"You better."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, smiling.

"No…it's you better or I am sure Hook wouldn't mind giving up his bed."

Harry glanced down at Hook who barked. "Point taken."

0-0-0

Lily looked at her self in mirror as she clipped her black butterfly pin in her hair. The dress that Ginny had picked out worked great for her. It was an emerald green that came to her knees with it flared out beginning at the waist. It was strapless, which was the problem Harry and Draco had with it but Ginny and Leah loved it. Her hair was done up in a messing, but good-looking bun.

Dinner last night was a sight. They all ate at the small nock in the kitchen and Harry and Austin had to seat across from each other. It was about ten rounds of questions, five glares-from each-and one agreement. Be good the Lily. Tommy thought it was so funny he almost fell off his chair from laughing. Breakfast, was a better experience. They didn't eat together, which might have been a good thing because Austin had fell asleep in Lily's chair.

She gave a smile as Austin came into view in her mirror.

"You look beautiful," he said with a slight smile.

"Thanks. Not bad yourself," she said stepping toward him.

He gave a shrugged. He had a pair of black slacks, a button up dark red shirt and a black dress robe over it.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

"I guess…depending on what it is…"

She smiled. "Tie this in the back for me?" she asked holding up a black ribbon.

He nodded coming up behind her. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out the opal stone necklace her father had given her.

"Ouch!" she shrieked turning around and glaring at him.

"Too tight?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am not that big that you have to pull that hard," she said.

"Okay…turn back around and I will do better," he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, turning around. He winked in the mirror at her and she smiled. "Where's Nyx?" he asked after he tied the bow.

"On the bed with Hades," she said.

"Um…no, it's just Hades," he said picking up Hades.

"Shit…no…" she said looking around the room, hissing. "Hades, please tell me she didn't leave the room," she said then hissed it to her.

"And the missing snake is?" asked Austin.

"Not here," said Lily. "If Nyx is down stairs, the people are going to freak! Then I'll be in trouble. They both are suppose to be in cages when people are over but I just left them at school."

"Try calling her," he suggested.

"I can't. Then Mum and Daddy will know."

Austin shrugged. Lily sat down at the end of her bed, thinking. "Alright…maybe she will be smart enough not to scare anyone," she said.

"You hope," he said.

"Not helping Austin!"

"Sorry Athena," he said with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, reaching for her black, ballerina style shoes.

"LILY!"

Both Lily and Austin turned to the door to see Tommy running inside, knocking into her desk in the process. "Ouch!" he said rubbing his side.

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Lily, walking over to him.

"I found him!"

"Found who?" asked Austin.

"Zachary Malone!"

"WHAT! Where?" the both asked.

"In here," he said holding up the book in his hands.

"Well? What is it? What did he create?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," he said rubbing his side.

"What do you mean you don't know? You found his name. Did you read it?" asked Lily, staring at him.

"No…I just read it and saw his name and thought I would show you," he said.

"What page?" Austin asked, taking the book.

"Five hundred and twenty-six. That's going to be a bruise," he said pushing on his side.

"LILY! THOMAS! AUSTIN!"

Austin stopped turning the pages and the three of them looked at each other.

"Mum," said Tommy.

"No…Okay, Tommy mark the page and hide it somewhere in here. If Mum finds us looking we are dead," said Lily grabbing the book from Austin and shoving it into Tommy's arms.

"Like she know what we are looking for," he said grabbing a scrap sheet of paper and shoving it into the crease.

"It's Mum. She'll know."

"LILY! THOMAS! AUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hide it," said Lily. "IN MY ROOM MUM!"

Lily and Austin stepped beside each other as Leah appeared in the doorway.

"Finally, didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked. "People are starting to arrive."

"Oh…yeah, sorry. We were talking. You look great Mum," said Lily with a smile.

Leah had a long, flowing red dress on that came all the way to the floor, showing that she didn't have the mummy look going on.

"Thank you. Where is your brother?" she asked.

"Um…" began Lily.

"I found the back to your earring Lily," said Tommy appearing from behind her bed with a smile.

"Now come on. We have to greet the guest," said Leah.

"All of them?" asked Tommy, coming up beside them.

"Yes and go get your dress robe Thomas Isaac!"

"Yes ma'am."

Leah smiled at us before turning and heading down the stairs. "Come on," she said.

"I got it under your bed somehow. You have too many shoes Lily," said Tommy, letting out a breath.

"Let's go down stairs and then get away in a little and come up here and read it. Clue Sierra, Nathan, Cooper, and Christian in that we found him if you see any of them."

The both nodded and left her room and the book that had what they been looking for.

0-0-0-0

A/N- Another chapter done! A looooong chapter! 10 pages! GO ME! Next chapter, I promise, all will be solved. Until then, don't kill me.

Hugs to **starangel2106, ****ArkMage, ****shirriez**

**Graceful Lily- **Thanks babe! No, I have not abandon my story. I promise I will finish this story. I will not just leave it. And my boyfriend is doing better now so I have more time to write.

**HecateDeMort****- **Thanks babe!

**Beth5572**- Thanks babe!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	11. Seven Deadly Sins

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. The Seven Deadly Sins, I do not own. The plot idea is mine but not the actually sins and virtues.**_

**New Resolutions III  
****Chapter 11- Seven Deadly Sins  
****By: Abbie Haven Snape**

The rest of the night, Lily and Tommy were trying to figure out a way to get out of sight of their parents or a relative. It wasn't an easy task, considering they had someone talking to them at every second.

"Come on Lils…Let's go up stairs," said Sierra pulling on her arm.

"I can't. Someone will see me," said Lily, pulling her arm away.

"I don't see anyone now," she said. "I want to know who this person is."

"So do I but-"

"Lily, dear!" said a witch that Lily have never seen before. "My, you have grown up since the last time I saw you. Look so much like your father."

"Thank you ma'am," she said with a smile, and look at Sierra.

"Fine…point taken," she said rolling her eyes.

Lily smiled and nodded to the witch in front of her. This had gone on most of the night. People coming up to her that she had no idea who they were and talked to her as if they had known her forever.

Austin came into the room and walked up behind her. "How many people do you know?" he whispered as more people came up to her.

"Obviously a lot."

He looked away from her before a smile appeared on his face. "I have an idea. I will be right back."

Before Lily could even ask, Austin was gone. Lily rolled her eyes and Tommy came up beside her.

"Why do so many people have to be here?" he asked.

"I don't know! But we will eventually have had to met everyone," she said.

"Not soon enough," he muttered.

"My, don't we both look beautiful and handsome."

Both Lily and Tommy turned and saw Sirius standing behind them. "Siri!" they both exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked, amused.

"Not really," said Tommy.

"Lily…"

Lily turned back around and saw Austin standing there again.

"Hey Austin. Oh, Sirius, this is Austin Blaine. Austin, Sirius Black," said Lily, catching Sirius' look.

"Ah, the famous Austin Blaine. I have heard a lot about you," said Sirius shaking his hand. Lily blushed and glared at Sirius.

"Good things I hope. I was wondering if I could share a dance with Lily. Would that be okay with you Mister Black," asked Austin, acting like the perfect gentleman.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I'll cover for you if Harry or Leah asks," said Sirius.

"Thank you sir," said Austin taking Lily's hand and led her out of the room.

"This was your brilliant idea?" asked Lily. "Dancing?"

"Don't doubt me just yet Miss Snape," he said with a smirk.

"I am learning not to."

He smiled as the walked into the living room. Tons of people were dancing including Sierra, Christian, Cooper, and Nathan.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked as Austin wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, when we dance our way over to the door and out with no one seeing, they won't know you have left. They will realize you are gone after we read that book," he said with a smile.

"And what about Tommy? He has a right to be with us."

He nodded to the door and saw Tommy slid into the room. "I figured that Sirius would want to watch us but he won't do it himself because then you would get mad at him so he would send Tommy."

Lily gave a little giggle and smile. "You know, you think like a Slytherin."

Austin smiled and nodded to the other two boys. They slowly made their way to the door that would lead them to Lily's room. In one second, the seven of them slid out of the room without anyone noticing. Well, all but one person.

The seven of them ran up the stairs and into Lily's room.

"Okay, get the book Tommy," said Lily sitting down on the bed.

"How did you find him?" asked Cooper

"Tommy did but he didn't read it when he did," said Austin glancing at Tommy.

"I'm sorry! I thought you would want to see it as soon as possible," he said sticking his head out from under the bed.

"Let's hurry up before my parents find me gone," said Lily.

Tommy threw the book to Austin as he came out from under the bed. Austin quickly turned the pages and laid the book out on the bed. The rest of them crowed around the room.

"Zachary Malone- Most famous for his creation of the Seven Deadly Sins. That is all it says," said Lily looking up at them.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" asked Sierra.

"I know these! Merlin I know I know these," said Lily running her hand over her eyes. "I have heard them before. I know I have."

"Pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed, and sloth."

Seven heads turned to the door, and they jumped up with a start. "Headmaster!"

Dumbledore gave them a small smile. "Please, do sit back down. I was wondering how long it would take the seven of you to figure something out," he said with a nod to Tommy.

The seven of them slowly sat back down near the book and just stared at the Headmaster.

"Of course. You told me about them when I was little," said Lily with a small smile. "No wonder I couldn't remember them. It has been a while."

Dumbledore gave as small smile and sat down in one of Lily's chairs. "Now, I will explain this to you but I ask you not to tell anyone. It could be dangerous if other knew."

They all nodded, waiting.

"About one thousand years ago, around the time Hogwarts was founded, a wizard by the name of Zachary Malone created the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins- pride, greed, lust, anger, sloth, envy, and gluttony. The sins become more of curse than a great creation.

"After his death, each sin left his body to find someone else to inhabit. For a couple hundred years, the sins keep going around from person to person. Finally, the wizarding world became knowledgeable of the sins. When a person had one of the sins inhabited them, special type of Aurors were sent to capture the sins. Soon, they were able to capture all of them. The ministry placed then in vaults at Gringotts.

"But the vaults were attempted to be broken into regularly by wizards that wanted the powers. Having one of them made a person even more power than they were but they had to live with the sin in their body. We would normal commit this sins but not at the magnitude they do. Most of the time, when someone had one inside them, the normal would kill themselves just to make it leave. But some wizards didn't care.

"Finding Gringotts not safe, they moved it to the only other safe spot in the wizarding world- Hogwarts. They were barred deep into the ground, marked only by a tombstone. What the Ministry didn't know was that the sins had a mind of their own and in Zachary Malone diary he wrote that even if you try to stop them, every five hundred years, they would escape from where ever they were barred at."

"And it has been five hundred years, hasn't it?" asked Austin.

"Yes."

"But how can you get rid of them?" asked Cooper.

"Ah. Just a little but ago, a potion was created to make the sins leave your body. The only problem with the potion it only works if a person is caught with the curse in 72 hours. After that, the sin is there to stay until the person dies."

"Is there anyway to make sure you won't get one of them?" asked Nathan.

"No. But you can be mark so to speak as one of the victims. Close to a year before the sins are to be released, said in Malone diary, anyone who would go near them will be marked so to speak."

Lily and Austin glanced at each other and then to Sierra and Nathan.

"There is no other way of getting rid of them?" asked Lily.

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "Yes. There is one other way but I do not know if they ever were truly made. The Seven Contrary Virtues."

"What are they?" asked Tommy.

"Each one will cancel out one of the Deadly Sins."

But it wasn't Dumbledore who said it. Harry walked into the room, looking between the eight of them.

"Hi Daddy," said Lily, offering a smile.

"You had to tell them, didn't you Albus?" asked Harry.

"We figured it out Daddy. Headmaster was just giving us the history on them. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily.

"The fewer people who knew about it at Hogwarts the better. And the Ministry wouldn't allow it," he said.

"But if you would have told us we wouldn't have done near it."

"Wouldn't have?" asked both Harry and Dumbledore.

"Oops," said Lily biting her lower lip. "We seriously didn't mean to. We were walking around the grounds and weren't paying attention to where we were going. But you put repealing charms around them, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did but it doesn't matter. You were told not to go near them," said Harry.

"It wasn't her Mister Snape," said Nathan quietly. "It was me and Sierra. The rest of them didn't go near it."

Harry shook his head. "You have a less chance at being marked but we aren't completely sure where they are even barred. Over the years, the tombstone as disappeared."

"The Seven Contrary Virtues, what are they?" asked Christian.

"Humility, kindness, abstinence, chastity, patience, liberality, and diligence," said Dumbledore.

"Where would they be if they really were created?" asked Lily.

"We aren't sure. Rumor has it that they are in a vault at Gringotts. Others say in the same chambers as the Deadly Sins, in another country, or that they weren't even created."

"But if they were, they would be able to send the sin out of the person right?" asked Lily.

"Yes. They would if they are real, Lily. We don't know," said Harry.

"So basically we are flying without a broom?" asked Austin.

"Something like that."

**0-0-0**

a/n- so sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. I have rewritten over and over again and I am still not sure it if turned out right. If you have any questions about my plot now, feel free to ask and leave your email address and I will send more information to you.

Hugs to **Beth5572, ****ArkMage, ****HecateDeMort, ****starangel2106** and **shirriez**

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	12. AN

Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you all that I have not abandon this story! I'm working on the next chapter! I got caught up in school work but I promise you should have another chapter by the end of the month! I promise!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	13. Class and Quidditch

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything… _**

**_A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I have posted. Now that it's summer I hope to post more and finish this story up soon…if anyone is still reading it…_**

**_New Resolutions III_**  
_**Chapter 12- Class and Quidditch  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"Be good you lot," said Leah as she hugged Lily and Austin at the same time.

Christmas break went rather quickly. Austin had left to go home for Christmas but found himself back at the Snape's with a black eye from his father. Harry was about to act but Austin asked him not to. He said he had brought it on himself. He told Harry why but he wouldn't tell Lily, which sat her off.

Besides that, it was a good break. Lily loved spending time with Damien, Kori, Tommy, and Logan that she couldn't with at Hogwarts. Plus being with her big family was the best. Christmas Eve was spent at the Weasley's as she had since she was born. Christmas Day was spent relaxing, opening presents, and spending time with her parents.

Her favorite gifts had to be from her Father and Austin. Harry had given her a storybook of sort. Inside was filled with her favorite bedtime stories she was told as a child, either by her parents, relatives, or Dumbledore. She could tell her father wrote all the stories and had his friend Dean Thomas draw all the pictures before sending it away to be made into an actually book. Austin, on the other hand, had given her a charm bracelet. Each charm (all eleven) meant something. Like the book was for her studies and the broom was for her love of quidditch. Every year after that, though, Austin would give her another charm to add to it, usually reflecting something that had happen in that year.

"We will," chimed the six friends.

"And remember what Harry said. Keep your mouths closed," said Draco, hugging his niece.

"We will!" the six snapped this time.

"Get on the train before it leaves without you."

Lily waved bye to them and hopped on the train with the rest of them. They all found an empty compartment. Now that they knew what was at Hogwarts, there new goal was to find out if the Seven Contrary Virtues were real or not. Now, though, they didn't even have a name to go with.

She also learned that her first year was turning out a lot like her father's had. And that made her smile. It seemed what everyone was saying about her being like him in more ways than one were right.

Half way through the trip back to Hogwarts the girls kicked the boys out so they could change into their uniforms. Sierra and Cooper's choice of conversation was Lily and Austin.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" asked Sierra.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, trying to sound innocent, which didn't work.

"Don't play cute with me Lily Grace Potter-Snape. I'm your best friend and I don't get what is going on. Are you two a couple or what? I like Austin and all don't get me wrong, but he's not the sweet type of guy I thought you would go for. And he was at your house more than I was this break!"

"He's not my boyfriend. And you're not going to believe me but there's a side to Austin you don't see."

"But he shows it to you. Everyone in Slytherin has seen the way the boy looks at you- with kindness and protection. Some girls have tried to get his attention but he doesn't give it to them. And if guys give you too long of a glance, Austin is glaring at them. He's got it bad for you Lily's. I don't know what his life has done to him but you both are eleven and have been through more than any of us have. You're lucky to have someone that you can relate to," said Cooper, smiling.

"I know I am."

She knew they were only eleven but they knew something was going on between them. He cared for her as more than a friend and she felt the same for him. Now, they were too young to worry with it. He would protect her they best to his ability and she would remain loyal to him.

The boys appeared back later, dressed also. With a long journey still in store for them, they decided to play chess or exploding snaps. Lily and Austin though, curled in a corner and read a book, dozing a sleep after only a few minutes.

0-0-0

Class began the day after they arrived back to the castle. Exams were approaching and it seemed the teachers began to realize that too-though they had about six months.

"Gosh, you would think they would have some Christmas cheer left," said Christian as they walked out of Transfiguration with an essay a foot and a half long due next class.

"I don't think she celebrates it," muttered Austin.

Lily and Cooper laughed for they were the only ones that heard him.

"Come on. Let's head to the dungeons. After potions, we get food," said Austin.

"We have to get through Potion's first," said Sierra, sighing.

"You guys make it sound as if Papa is a horrible person," said Lily, smirking.

"Lily, he gave me worse death glares then your father did around New Year's and he's known me for four months!" said Austin.

"That's was your fault," said Lily.

"Tommy thought it was a rather good idea. Besides, it was meant for someone else, not him and Remus to be standing under."

Lily giggled at the memory. Somehow, Austin had managed to place a few mistletoes around they Snape house. Just whom he was trying to get under one was never said, only Austin and Tommy knew. She had a feeling though it was him and her. But, Severus and Remus had somehow managed to stop and talk right below one. The children and even the adults found it rather funny.

"And you wonder why he was glaring?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, not really," he said, eyes catching hers with a gleam of amusement.

"Just imagine if it was Sirius that was under it with him. Sirius would have kissed him just because it's Sirius," said Christian.

"True and then Austin would be dead," said Sierra.

"I've got to come around your house more often Lily," said Cooper, shaking her head.

"Never a dull moment, never," said Lily, smiling.

"Just stay clear of mistletoes," said Nathan.

The six of them stopped though as they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Severus stood behind them, arms crossed on his chest. Austin gave Lily a slide ways glance trying to hide a smile.

"Hello Professor," said Sierra, having trouble hiding back a smile also.

"If that mutt would have done that, he would have been hexed to the point that even Logan would stay away from him," he said a smirk slowly sliding on to his face.

The six of them looked at each other before they busted out in to laughter. They walked into the classroom, still laughing, getting stares from the other students.

"SILENCE!" roared Severus as she came into the room.

They slowly stopped their laughs. Things were back to normal. School was starting. The only difference was this time they knew what danger the students held in about two months.

0-0-0

"Remember what Lily has shown you," said Harvey walking in front of the six other quidditch players and Lily.

The first match since break was Slytherin verses Ravenclaw. Both teams were undefeated and wanted to remain that way. Lily had taken notes from the Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff match and came up with a plan a few plays that she believed would work against them.

"Good luck guys," said Lily, smiling before leaving the locker room and headed toward the bleachers where her friends were already standing. "Hey guys," she said filling in the spot between Austin and Nathan.

"The team ready?" asked Cooper, smiling.

Lily nodded as Preston announced that the two teams and they flew around the pitch.

"LET'S GO SLYTHERIN!" yelled Lily, Cooper, and Sierra all at the same time. The three guys flinched and glared at them.

"Ward and Scott shake hands before they take to the air. Both teams fighting to stay undefeated. Let's see who does as the quaffle is released and Trapper gets it for Ravenclaw, heading down the field. But Ward comes behind him and knocks the ball out of his arm and Hollow catches it, turning the game in the other direction…" yelled Preston for the stands of screaming fans.

"Yes! Perfect execution," said Lily throwing her fist into the air. She learned that the chasers for Ravenclaw never looked behind them when they were flying so an easy steal from the back.

"Your play?" asked Nathan.

"Yup! Trust me, there should be more," she said, smirking.

"And it's Bradley that scores for Slytherin. 10 to 0! Looks as if the Slytherins might dominate the score board again…"

"Let's go Slytherin," several students yelled, drumming on the board in front of them. Everyone else was screaming.

"There is the snitch," whispered Lily to herself, as her eyes followed the golden ball across the field.

"You would make a good seeker then too," said Austin.

"When I was little, I didn't see the point in flying around all day or being so obsessed with Quidditch. Of course I knew everything about it, having Dad played for the Bats. But after Tommy came to live with us and after what happen to Jorie, Quidditch was something I took more time to enjoy. Jorie always said I would make a good Seeker and her Chaser," said Lily, still watching the snitch, which known of the Seekers had managed to see yet.

"Is that why you didn't want to join the team? Jordan?" asked Austin.

"That and plus my Dad made the team his first year. Don't want to be completely like him," she said, smiling.

"And Bradley scores for Slytherin! 20 to 0! And Ewing sends the bludger beautifully away from Ward as he goes for the steal! But what is this? Slytherin seeker is hit hard with the bludger to the shoulder and is falling toward the ground! Good thing she wasn't too far from it! And Captain Ward calls and time out and flies down to his sister…"

"Lo!" said Lily, making her way through the people and ran out on to the field where the team was gathered around her.

"Where were you!" said Lo, grabbing Trey's robe and pulling him toward her.

"Knocking the bludger away from your brother!" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And brilliant him sent it toward Dustin!" said Brayden, hitting him on the arm.

"Alright…can you play?" asked Harvey.

"Does it look like I can play?" asked Lo, letting go of her shoulder so you could see the bone sticking out.

"Come on Lo, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," said Lily, coming up beside her.

"You have five minutes Ward to figure out what you are going to do," said Madam Hooch.

"We don't have a back up Seeker!" said Chad.

"Wait a minute…" said Harvey grabbing Lily's arm before she could move.

The rest of the team looked at Harvey before shifting their glance to Lily with a smile.

"I don't like that look," she said, looking between them.

"You are part of our team Lily. You can play Seeker!" said Harvey.

"No way!" she said.

"What is going on?" asked Severus, coming up to them. "Are you okay Lo?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Professor, can't Lily play? She's part of our team," asked Blake.

Severus looked at Lily. "Technically, yes she can play."

"Come on Lils. If you don't play, we have to forth it," said Brayden.

"Go on Lily, play," said Severus.

"Fine! But I will warn you…"

"No need to warn. Here you go Lils," said Lo, trying to take off her robe (finally managing with Severus' help) and handed it to her. "Go win."

Lily shook her head, slipping it on and buttoning it in the front.

"Have you made a decision Ward?" asked Madam Hooch, coming back over.

"Yes ma'am. Lily Snape is replacing Lo Ward," he said, smiling.

Madam Hooch looked at Lily before smiling. "Alright, let's resume the match."

"Come on Lo, I'll take you to the Wing," said Severus winking at Lily.

"Alright, let's go," said Harvey mounting his broom.

"I can't believe I am doing this," muttered Lily before she kicked off the ground and followed everyone else. The school brooms were slower than the ones they had at the house, considering she learned on her father's Firebolt.

"And it looks like first year Lily Snape enters the game for the injured Ward! Shall be fun to watch now…OUCH!" yelled Preston as Cooper and Sierra hit him on the arm.

"Let's go LILY!" the five friends yelled for her as she hovered above the rest of the game looking for the snitch.

Lily smiled, shaking her head.

"I didn't think you were part of the team Snape?" asked Cameron Shepard, beater for Ravenclaw.

"I don't like to brag," she said with a smirk.

"Well, let the best team win," he said, smiling at her.

"We will," she said.

He smirked at her before he flew away, circling the field. Lily watched as the chasers for Ravenclaw threw the ball down field and Dustin actually missed it.

"And the score is 20 to 10! The seekers better start finding the snitch or we might be here a while," said Preston.

Right then, Lily caught a flicker of gold out of her right eye and went after it. She realized that Cameron was right behind her. Surprisingly, she ducked a bludger sent by Everson of Ravenclaw and even her own beater, Brayden.

The both went into a drive, the snitch still visible to both. They were a few feet from the ground when Cameron got beside her reaching for the snitch as well. But somehow they managed to get to close to each other and hit each other with their brooms, sending them both forwards off their broom.

The both hit the ground hard, both head down.

"BOTH SEEKERS ARE DOWN!" yelled Preston as everyone was on the feet, trying to see what was happening.

Lily lifted her head up, spitting out grass and dirt from her mouth. She glanced over at Cameron to see him trying to move.

"Ouch," he said, falling back down.

Lily began to giggle at him.

"I won't be laughing. I want to see you try to get up," he said, beginning to laugh.

"DID ONE OF YOU GET THE SNITCH!" asked Preston, yelling into the silence.

Lily slowly raised her left hand and the Slytherins exploded. The snitch was held, struggling in her hand. As she was falling, she grabbed it…somehow.

"SLYTHERIN WINS BY THE FABULOUS CATCH BY SNAPE AFTER ONLY BEING IN THE GAME A COUPLE MINUTES!" yelled Preston.

"Excellent catch," said Cameron, smiling at her.

"Thanks!"

She was still laughing when Harvey and Trey came over and picked her off the ground, hugging her and carrying her over their shoulder.

"You better play next year," said Dustin, reaching up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I just might do that," she said, smiling

"LILY!" said Sierra as they all ran to her on the field.

"How did I do?" she asked as they finally let her down.

"EXCELLENT!" all five of them yelled.

"That's good," she said then all six of them began to laugh.

"I have to admit, it's good to be back at Hogwarts," said Nathan.

"I have to agree," said Lily, falling back into Austin's arms, smiling.

They all laughed again and made their way to the castle for the party. Everyone was happy…but for how long was going to be decided.

0-0-0

Thanks to…

**HecateDeMort, starangel2106, shirriez, Padawan Anakin****, Amanda Allen, Conard Lupin** and **Susan Potter**

**Continue to read and review!**

_Next Chapter_--- First of the Deadly Sins strikes…

Love From,  
Abbie Haven


	14. Lust

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything…

**A/N**- For all my readers…stick with me!

**_New Resolutions III  
Chapter 13- Lust  
By: Abbie Snape_**

Leah sighed as she leaned back against Harry, closing her eyes as he dipped his fingertips into the muscles of her shoulders to relieve her of stress. It'd been one hell of a week for the both of them at work and thought they deserved a night alone together, which was exactly what was going on now. They had just finished dinner and Harry thought it would be a good idea to just relax in front of the fire for a while.

Sometimes Leah missed having the sounds of children running around the house, one child's giggles unparticular. But there was nothing that could be done about that, and she'd finally realized that. Harry helped her, and her daughter did as well. All of them had a special connection to Jordan, but in a way she was still there with them.

Leah smiled softly when she felt Harry's lips on her neck and she gasped a little and turned her head to face them, seeing the reflection of the fire in his eyes she leaned back, kissing him tenderly. She felt him kiss her back, then she pulled away, settling into his arms once again. The two of them were just being quiet, letting their thoughts dwell together in the quiet of the room.

She glanced down at the bottle sitting in front of them, it was half empty with two wine glasses sitting beside it, both half full. "You know," she began to speak, her voice a little hoarse from them not talking for a while, "We'll be lucky if we don't wake up with a headache tomorrow morning if we don't put that bottle away."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this snog fest, or whatever. But we have a problem," Draco said.

"Go away, Dray..." she said, tempted to throw a pillow at him, but knew that would serve no purpose but to catch one of their couch pillows on fire.

"Can't sis, sorry. The both are you are needed at Hogwarts."

Leah and Harry both sat up straight, staring at Draco. "Is Lily okay?" asked Harry, standing.

"Yes…I think."

"You think!" shrieked Leah.

"Calm down Leah Rose! One of the sins had been released. Severus sent for you both. They need you there, just incase they have a reaction to the potion. But it's not Lily. Though, I think Lily was with the person when it happened."

"Wasn't one of the others, was it? Sierra, Nathan, Austin, Christian, Cooper?" asked Leah.

"Got to name all of them? And I don't think so. Severus would have said so."

"Alright. We'll coming," said Harry.

"So much for our quiet evening…" muttered Leah, heading to their room to get a cloak.

0-0-0

"Papa, what's wrong with Cameron?" said Lily, hand on hip, staring at Severus who wouldn't let her past the second row of beds.

"Lily…I think you should go back to your dormitory," said Severus catching her by the waist again, pulling her away.

"Papa! That's not Cameron. Something is wrong with him. Now what…" but Lily trailed off, taking a step back from Severus. It finally hit her what had happened. "Lust…" she whispered.

"Yes. Nice stunner by the way," said Severus, nodding to Austin, who was standing by the door with Brayden and Lo.

"Would have done worse if I didn't know that wasn't him," muttered Austin, staring at Lily.

"It just happened right? So the potion will work," said Lily, giving a small smile to Austin before looking at Severus again.

"It should Lily but his body could react to it. We don't know what the Potion will do."

"It has to work!"

"Dad!" came Lily's father's voice.

Lily turned to see Harry, Leah, and Draco coming inside the Hospital Wing. Leah was pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she did so.

"Lily…are you okay? You fine? Feeling sick or anything?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her, pulling out her wand.

"Mum…I'm fine. Cameron should be the one you are checking," she said, smiling.

"Right…just checking. Where is he Headmaster?" asked Leah, turning to the Headmaster, who was standing to the side.

"Through the curtains Leah. Severus, if you would come with us too," said Dumbledore, nodding to Harry.

"Who is he Lily?" asked Harry, trying to get her attention away from them.

"Cameron Shepard. He's a sixth year Ravenclaw. Seeker for the quidditch team," she said.

"How did you find out he had the sin in him?"

Lily looked at him before looking away.

"Lily…" said Harry, warningly. Still, Lily didn't say anything. "Lillian!"

"Do you really want to know sir?" asked Lo, looking at Lily. She knew Lily wasn't going to tell. She barely told Severus. Like she would tell her own father.

"Yes. I do want to know."

"We, as in me, Brayden, Austin, Lily, and Cameron were doing homework in the library and we noticed Cam looking at Lily oddly. Then, he…like…kind of came on to her. Trying to…um…well, I think you get the point. Austin stunned him in seconds," said Lo, looking at Lily, sadly.

"Lily…my little serpent," he hissed in parseltongue, walking over to her.

"I'm fine," she said back, in parseltongue, startling Lo and Brayden, who didn't know she was a Parselmouth.

"I think the four of you should head back to your common room. I don't think you should be here," he said, pulling Lily into a hug.

Lily slowly nodded, hugging her father back. "Can I come back…after…"

"Yes. I'm sure you can," said Harry with a soft smile.

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before Brayden placed an arm around her shoulders but they didn't get too far. Suddenly, someone was screaming in the Hospital Wing. Lily turned to see Cameron shaking, screaming, tousling and turning in his bed. Lily felt tears begin to form as she stepped back into the Hospital Wing.

"Cameron…" she whispered going toward him but Harry grabbed her.

"Lily, leave…" he hissed violently in parseltongue, not aware he did.

"No. What's happening to him?"

"Harry…is he alright?" asked Austin, who was beside Lily in seconds.

"It's just the potion. It's harsh to the person who has to drink it. It feels as if your insides are burning," said Harry, pulling Lily against him, trying to muffle the sound of Cameron.

Lily bared her head inside her father's robe. She hated hearing her friend hurt but she knew it had to be done. Harry pulled her into his arms, up off the floor. He walked her toward the door, running a hand through her hair.

"Make sure she gets back to the common room. I'll stop by before I leave," said Harry to Austin.

"I will sir."

Harry nodded, laying Lily's feet back on the ground.

"Harry, can you come back here?" yelled Leah.

"Go Lily please. I'll stop back and tell you how he is."

Harry looked at Austin, who nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist, practically dragging her down the hall. Harry watched until she was out of his sight before rushing over to the bed, where Cameron had stopped screaming but was still tousling and turning.

"Can you help Sev and Draco hold him down. I can give him a calming potion now," said Leah, pushing a strained of hair that had fell in her face.

"Did it work?" he asked placing an arm around the boy's chest.

"Yes…thankfully. He should be fine in a few days. He's fine now but his body is drained," said Leah, pouring the potion down his mouth. "Has his parents been told?"

"Yes. They are coming here tonight," said the Headmaster.

"I told Lily I would stop by and tell her how he is doing before we left. Do you want to come with me?" asked Harry, looking at Leah, Draco, and Severus.

"I bet Jade is already there," said Severus.

"Go on. I want to make sure his pulse and everything is alright."

Harry nodded, kissing Leah on the cheek before disappearing with Draco out of the Hospital Wing and headed down the dungeons.

"Mister Snape! Is Cameron alright?" asked a girl as the came to the Entrance Hall.

"What happen to him?"

"We just saw him go to the hospital wing!"

"And what about Lily?" someone else asked.

"They are fine. I am sure you can visit Mister Shepard later on this week. As for my daughter, she's fine and in her common room," said Harry, smiling to the children.

"Anyone know the password to the Slytherin common room?" asked Draco, rolling his eyes. Harry seemed to forget they didn't know that detail.

"Harry! Draco!" said Christian pushing his way through the people. "Can I get to my uncles?" he snapped at a group of girls that wouldn't let him through. Dinner had just been let out and the two Aurors found themselves surrounded by students.

Harry smiled as Christian finally made it to them. "Hey Christian," he said with a smirk.

"Hey…is Lily okay? Her and Austin went to the Hospital Wing to see how Cameron was…we haven't seen them since. So, they're in the common room?" he asked.

"Yes. Care to give us the password?" asked Draco.

"Sure…come on. Before everyone decides to make a dash for it. Then I have to find everyone else. They went looking for Lily and Austin…"

Harry and Draco followed Christian down to the dungeons and to where they knew the Slytherin Common room was. "Sectumsempra," he said to the wall, which spread open for them. Inside the common room, Lily was curled up on the couch, head in Jade's lap with Austin close by. Lo and Brayden were across from them.

"Daddy! Is he okay?" asked Lily, jumping up.

"He's fine Lils. His parents are coming tonight and he should be out by the end of the week. Mum is checking him over," said Harry.

"That's good," she said, smiling.

"Yeah…Now, I want you to be careful. Don't going anywhere alone. Pay close attention to people. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Harry! Don't tell her that! Now she is going to be paranoid!" snapped Jade, glaring slightly at him.

"She has to be alert, Jade. You know that too. I got to go pick Tommy and Logan from your Grandma's. I'll owl you later on and see how you are doing," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay Daddy," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Harry kissed her on top of the head. Lily hugged Draco bye and sunk back down on to the couch.

"One down…six more to go…"

"Lily…" said Jade softly.

"We are the only ones that know what is going on. Why can't the headmaster just tell everyone what is going on?" she asked.

"Because…both of you sit. Lo and Brayden you can stay too," said Jade, knowing that Lily and Austin told them what was going on since they saw Cameron.

Austin and Lily both sat back down on the couch, waiting.

"Some people believe that the sins have powers behind them. If you had one inside of you, it would make you more powerful or give you a special gift. We don't know if it is true or not. But, I have a feeling that some here know of the sins and will try to get one."

"Who would know of the power?" asked Lo.

"Death eater children," said Austin, glancing at Lily.

"Correct."

Lily nodded, finally knowing why. She could think of some that probably would want it just for power.

0-0-0

**A/N-** Sorry for the delay in update. I got stuck on how to start this blasted chapter but thanks to Aurora who got me started! I should be able to update soon…I hope if I don't get stuck again…

Oh, and Sectumsempra, is a spell in HBP. Couldn't think of a password and I was flipping through it…

Hugs to…**HecateDeMort, s****hirriez, ****Harry-Potter-fan01**, and **Kaydon**

Love From, Abbie


	15. Anger and Sloth

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**A/N-** --hides behind keyboard- If there is anyone that is still reading this story, thank you so much for staying with me! And sorry for the long delays in posting…

**New Resolutions III  
****Chapter 14- Anger and Sloth**  
**By Abbie Haven Snape**

Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying not to fall asleep. His job seemed to have become as stressful as it was when death eaters were lose and running around. Some how, it got leaked to the public about what was going on at Hogwarts. Every parent that had a son or daughter at Hogwarts had owled, complaining or asking what they were doing to stop it all. A few Howlers found themselves in the pills also.

He was scheduled to make a public announcement the next day on the update at the school and what his Auror department was doing to protect the children. It seemed everyone thought he could stop anything that was going on in the wizarding world.

One reason why he was still up was because he was waiting for a report from Hogwarts. He couldn't be there, as he wanted to be. Lily, for one, would disown him and two; he had to be at the ministry.

"Harry?"

Harry slowly glanced up to see Bryan, waiting in the doorway as if he was afraid to come into the room.

"I'm not going to yell at you Bryan…but I was excepting you an hour ago," said Harry, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry sir. I was going to be back an hour ago…but I was delayed slightly," he said coming into the room.

"Delayed? In what way?"

"Um, well, two reasons. Another vic-I mean student was infected," said Bryan slowly, not such on which words to use.

"Give me the report," said Harry, almost breathless.

"The first one was Olivia Blankenship. She's a Gryffindor 4th year. Anger was the sin. But they got the potion in her and she's fine now. The last one was Neil Swan. Also a Gryffindor, but a second year. The potion was given to him as I was there. As of when I left, he was okay."

"What sin?"

"Sloth."

Harry nodded, standing up and walking over to a chalkboard that was hanging on the wall. He crossed off the two sins off the board, and he wrote the names of the children under them.

"What was the second reason?" he asked, turning back to Bryan.

"A boy was trying to transfer the sin from Mister Swan to himself. That's not possible, is it?"

"I don't even know. The sins are a mystery even to me. All I know about them is what the Headmaster and Dad as told me. Who was the student anyway?"

"Timothy Nott."

"I should have known…"

"What do we do now?" asked Bryan, after a moment of silence.

"Help me prepare a speech tomorrow for the papers."

**0-0-0**

"Quidditch is canceled until known otherwise…did you see that bulletin?" asked Harvey sitting down at breakfast, clearly pissed off.

"I wonder why Harvey…" said Lo, rolling her eyes.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have called if off if he didn't think it was necessary. Three students have already been infected. It could happen to anyone," said Lily.

"So…still could have quidditch…" muttered Harvey making the girls shake their heads.

Lily looked up as her friends entered the Great Hall. Austin sat beside her and without wasting time, flopped the _Daily Prophet _into her lap.

"Your father gave an interview…front page…" he said, nodding to it.

"Figures he would sooner or later. With everything going on here."

"Its not just about what's going on here. They took advantage of it being his first interview in over four years," said Christian looking at her.

"What could they have asked? Nothing has happened in four years to him," she said, picking up the paper but then it fell from her fingers. "Wait…four years ago?"

"Yeah…the last time he talked to papers about anything was," but Christian stopped and looked at her. "Was when you three went missing and he wanted to find you. He didn't speak to them after that."

Lily closed her eyes before turning around to see almost everyone in the Great Hall had a paper, reading it. Reading about what everyone didn't need to know about her family. Why couldn't people just leave her family alone?

"Wait…what?" asked Cooper.

"Why can't people just let Jordan rest?" she muttered, almost to herself picking up the paper. Sins were being released left and right at Hogwarts and people still asked about what was going on in her father's personal life. It seemed that they needed to get a life.

"Jordan?" asked Cooper.

"My twin sister," she said looking at her.

"You have a twin sister?"

"Had," said Nathan for her.

"We were all really too young to know what was going on then or too young to care," said Christian.

"I remember. We were here when it happened," said Lo, softly.

"Is your family still grieving over your dead daughter?"

Lily's eyes turned with a glare to where Nott was reading the paper, out loud.

"Just ignore him Lils," said Sierra, glaring down at him too.

"Its been hard but, yes, I believe we all have. We haven't forgotten her but we know she isn't coming back," read Trent from beside him.

Lily went to stand up but Austin and Harvey grabbed her arms, pulling her back down. She didn't care what he did to her but Jordan was something that she couldn't take.

"Even her twin?" said Nott, very loudly.

"I can't speak for my daughter, but yes, I think she has," said Trent, reading the paper with a smirk.

Lily looked up at the staff table, meeting Severus' eyes. She saw him get up rather quickly, seeing the look in her eyes.

"You can read? I didn't know that Nott. That's a good boy," said Cooper.

"Told you I wouldn't let you forget," said Nott, looking straight at Lily.

"Now everyone knows so its nothing really you can use against me now," she snapped at him.

"You are forgetting, I know all the details though Lils…"

"Jackass," she muttered.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Severus, approaching the group.

"No sir," said Lily softly.

"Miss Snape…" he began but Lily got up. "Don't walk away from me Miss Potter-Snape," snapped Severus.

Lily just shook her head, heading out the door. Severus glanced down at the group to see Austin grabbing his things also. Faintly, Severus heard him muttered a curse word under his breath.

"Mister Blaine, I would advice you to explain before you end up in detention for the rest of your years at Hogwarts."

"Nott has left. Lily has left. Put two and two together," he said glancing up at him. "I don't care how strong she is. I'm not letting her go and fight battles alone."

Severus watched as Austin left the Great Hall, wondering why eleven-year-olds seemed to be more grown up than some seventeen-year-olds. Before he knew it, more Slytherins left the table after hearing Austin words, including the Trouble Makers.

"She should have ended up like her. And so should have your _brother_," snarled Nott in the Entrance Hall, Lily and him glaring at each other.

"Well we didn't. So live with it."

"Oh, I can live with it but can you?"

"Its in that past. Why can't you leave it there?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question?"

Lily drew out her wand and had it pointed at Nott in seconds. "You're walking a thin line boy."

"You wouldn't do anything…"

Lily raised her wand but someone came up beside her, grabbing her wrist. "Don't Lily. He's not worth it," said Austin, making her lower her hand. "Its getting old Nott. Just give it up."

Nott glared slightly at Austin before smirking. "I always knew you were soft. You wouldn't have the guts to gain any type of power. Your father will be disappointed in you Austin."

"Like I give what my father thinks."

"Does Lily know of your father?" continued Nott as if Austin hadn't said anything. "About how he was there, at the Malfoy Manor, seven—"

"Don't you even go there."

"When her twin was murdered. But escaped didn't he?"

A collection of whispers broke out behind them, but Austin ignored them. He glanced at Lily who just nodded, telling she understood.

"I might not be like my father but I did learn one thing from him," said Austin walking toward him. And before anyone would stop him, Austin hit him straight in the jaw. Lily flinched down, whispering "ouch" as Severus, came forward, grabbing Austin off of Nott.

"Mister Blaine, that was totally uncalled for?" said Hermione, finally coming out from the teachers, Lily seeing her for the first time besides at meals at Hogwarts.

"Oh, it was called for Professor Granger," said Severus, wrapping his arm around Austin chest so he wouldn't go back after Nott.

"Gentlemen, I believe that is forty points from Slytherin for fighting and detention with me tonight. One with me and the other with Professor Miller," said Professor McGonagall, correcting herself.

Austin rolled his eyes. "If that was all I was going to get, you could have let me hit him a few more times," he said glancing up at Severus.

"Now that this event is taken care of, Severus, Jade, I need to see you in the hospital wing now," said Headmaster Dumbledore.

Lily turned to the Headmaster as well as all the other students. "Who?" she asked.

"Not now Miss Snape–Severus, Jade, hurry. Professor Granger, please contact Harry and Leah," spoke the Headmaster, ignoring the students.

Lily ran a hand through her hair, thinking. "Not another one…"

**0-0-0**

Read and Review…thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter!

Love From, Abbie Haven


	16. A little bit of Greed and way too

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing except what you don't recognize.

**A/N-** I'm back finally with this story. I had a huge writer's block and didn't know where to go with it. But since "Haunted Memories" has begun to give me tons of creative cells in my brain, this story is looking good for the future. I hope everyone is sticking with me and enjoy!

**New Resolutions III  
****Chapter 15- A little bit of Greed and way too much Pride  
****By: Abbie Haven Snape**

"You have to stop this!"

"Madam, there is noth–"

"Don't tell me there is nothing you can do! We send our children to Hogwarts, supposedly the safest place in the wizarding world, and we hear they are being attacked?"

"Sir, you have to understand…"

"We don't have to understand anything! What are you doing for them?"

Harry stood back, smirking slightly. For once, he wasn't the one having questions flying at him. Though, he did feel sorry for Percy. After his press conference where he told what was going on, everyone found out Derek Emerson, a Hufflepuff sixth year, did not get the potion in him quick enough and is stuck with Pride inside. It seemed that everyone was content with the students getting the potions. But now…everything was different.

"I'll let our Head Auror, tell you," said Percy turning to Harry, with a look asking for help.

He glared slightly before stepping in front of the parents. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know what you are going through. My daughter is at Hogwarts in her first year and I am, like you, are scared for what might happen. We are in the process right now looking into something besides the potion that might help. None of us can tell you that your children will be safe. But you just have to trust us enough to know what we are doing."

The crowd seemed to take Harry's words slightly better than Percy's did. They still seemed to be a mob ready to strike at any moment. Harry truly did know how they felt. He was sure if he wasn't directly involved in the situation that he would make himself part of it.

"Nice Harry," muttered Draco, smirking at him.

"Could you have done better?"

"Probably…not."

Harry shook his head as Percy addressed the crowd again. He didn't see the point of speaking any more. It seemed as if Percy had the whole thing covered.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Lily and company were beginning their own research.

"Okay, Lily, what are we looking for?" asked Sierra, yawning as she sat down at one of the tables in the library.

"Remember what the Headmaster told us during break. That it is said that they're the Seven Contrary Virtues? Well, I figured, if the Sins are here at Hogwarts that the Virtues are also."

"We couldn't even find books about the Sins in here, what makes you think we are going to find anything on the Virtues?" asked Nathan, looking at her insanely.

"It's worth a try. And besides, Daddy said that if I find anything to tell him. So basically, he's tell me to find something," she said with a smile.

"The only way I think we will find anything is if we find books dating back to when the founders were here or something the founders wrote, which we all know is rare," said Austin, rubbing his temples, thinking.

"Isn't the only things from them are in _Hogwarts: A History_?" asked Cooper.

"They are in rare books worth more galleons then Lily's family has," said Christian.

"Hey!"

"And I'm telling you, she won't ever have to work," he continued.

Lily couldn't help but find herself smiling. "Anyway, are we all in?"

"What do you think?" asked Austin, looking at her.

0-0-0

Fourteen people sat at the dining room table at the Potter-Snape's manor. Molly was serving them all tea, ignoring Leah protest. The "family" was all gathered to help Harry and Draco figure out what to do. They all seemed to work better together than apart.

"A spell maybe?" said Fleur, taking sip of tea.

"No…no," said Draco, shaking his head. Harry gave a smirk. "I had to look through a book I know had at least five thousands pages. I'm not pulling your leg your leg either. He made me look through it."

"It didn't kill you. Unless, we've over looked it or a spell creator can create one, we haven't found one," said Harry, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Another Potion?" asked Fred.

"Again, haven't found one."

"I think it's a lost cause Harry. Seriously, I don't think there is anything we can do to help them," said Sirius, yawning and leaning back in his chair.

"There's got to be something," he muttered.

"There isn't a solution to everything," said Remus.

"Well, what about the Contrary Virtues?" asked Leah, laying her hand on Harry's arm, smiling. She wasn't giving up yet.

"Its only a rumor. Not enough for us to go on," said Draco, shaking his head.

"Do you have any other plans?" asked Ginny.

"Well…no…but love, we can't just…"

"Just what?"

"Just like dig up Hogwarts' ground trying to find any of this stuff!" said Draco, looking at his wife.

Ginny glared at him slightly before turning to Harry. "I'm saying, why don't I talk to Pavarti Patil and Ernie Macmillan in the Department of Mysteries and see what they know about those things. They work with things like this."

"That would be great Ginny, thank you," said Harry, giving her a smile.

Ten minutes later, Ginny had gotten Pavarti and Ernie to come over to the house to talk about what they knew.

"They are real," said Pavarti.

"Good to know…" muttered Draco, only to get hit by Ginny.

"Where they are, we don't know. We've started to study them once we got work from your office Harry about the Deadly Sins," said Ernie.

"What do you know?"

"They were created around the same time that Hogwarts was founded or a little after," said Pavarti.

"By Salazar Slytherin himself," said Ernie.

"You've got to be joking," said Bill, shaking his head. "Why would he create something to help people?"

"No one knows. Somehow he made them and kept it from the others. It took us months to even figure this much out. Its hard to find things dating back to the Founders time," said Ernie.

"Where did you get this information out at?" asked Ron, leaning in.

"We managed to track down a diary by Zachary Malone. His handwriting is horrible to begin with. But with years of wear and everything, even magic wouldn't help it. We've been trying to make out what words are. We can't afford to be guessing what it says," said Pavarti.

"Alright, thanks Ernie, Pavarti. If you find out anything else, let us know," said Harry, shaking their hands.

Harry watched them leave before turning to his family. For once in his life, there was nothing that he could do. Nothing could be done.

"What now?" asked Angelina.

"We wait…it's the only thing we can do I guess."

0-0-0

"Lils…I'm tired. Can we please stop looking…" pleaded Sierra, her head falling down to the library table.

"No, we don't have time to wait. Derek is in the Hospital Wing with way too much pride. And Taylor is lucky to only have came out with a little of Greed in him. There are two left. What if those people don't get the potion in them quick enough? We have to keep looking," she said, throwing a stack of books down on the table.

"This isn't how I like to spend my Saturday Lils. You better be glad I love you," muttered Sierra, grabbing a book and opening it up in front of her.

Lily gave a smile and walked over to Nathan and dropped a book down right in front of him. Poor boy was trying to sleep. He jumped up and glared at Lily. "Lily, you are crazy! Please tell me you know this. We've been here for the past seven hours. And its only three o'clock!"

"You aren't dead yet. Library doesn't close for another seven hours. So get busy."

"Do you want to be an Auror when you grow up? Because you got the commanding thing down," said Christian, sitting down, bringing his own stack of books with him.

"Shut up," she said, but gave him a smile. "Where are Austin and Cooper?"

"Cooper went to the bathroom. If I was her, I would run far away and never come- OUCH!" said Nathan after Lily hit him in the back of the head.

"Austin left," said Christian, shrugging.

Lily narrowed her eyes and headed toward the door. She only made it to Madam Pince desk when Austin came back in the library.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"To see Professor Snape…Professor McGonagall…Professor Miller…Professor Granger…Professor Flitwick…and even Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"To get me, you, Nathan, Sierra, Christian, and Cooper all a pass to the Restricted Section of the library."

"Why couldn't you just get them all from Papa?" asked Lily, smiling though.

"Because, my little Athena, one professor can only grant one person permission to look in it. Now if we just needed a book, that would be fine for Professor Snape to grant all of us access to that one book. But as it is, we all needed a pass to have full access to the section."

"Who signed yours?" she asked, smirking slightly as she saw the Headmaster had signed hers.

"Jade…She was the only one that would willingly sign it for some reason," said Austin, smiling.

"I didn't even think about the Restricted Section, Austin. Thank you," she said, smiling.

Austin just shrugged and handed everyone's pass to them so they could hand them to Madam Pince. Another hour past without any luck, until Cooper came through, unknowingly.

"Is it just me or is this book just a bunch of lines going across the page? There aren't any words in here. Why would it be in the Restricted Section?" asked Cooper, flipping through the book.

"Let me see," said Nathan, nursing his finger that got snapped at by one of the books. "That's odd…it looks like Savannah's early artwork."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, keep looking."

"Lily, look at it. Do you have a solution? Why is it in _here?_" asked Cooper, shoving the book into her hands.

"What are you talking about? There are words all over this page! I think you two needs to go back to Preschool so you can learn to read. I'm sure Aunt Ginny will take you in," said Lily, glancing down at the book and back up to them.

Cooper and Nathan looked at each other before starring at Lily. "Okay, I knew you were smart Lils but how do you get words out of this?" asked Nathan.

"Are you three having fun?" asked Sierra as her, Christian, and Austin walked over to them.

"Please tell me you three do not see words on this page," said Cooper, taking the book and flashed it in their faces.

Austin grabbed the book and the three of them looked at it. "All it is are lines. Scribbles more like," said Sierra.

"Yeah, why are your three starring and arguing over Logan's artwork?" asked Christian, smiling slightly.

Lily didn't say anything. She just starred at the book. She wasn't crazy but all them couldn't be.

"Lily…I think you need to sit down and rest hun," said Cooper, patting her shoulder, putting the book back on the shelf.

"No, give that to me for a second," snapped Lily, mind working over time.

"Lils…hun…go down to the kitchens and get some food," said Nathan, laying a hand on her arm.

"Shut up. Let me see if for a second."

Cooper shrugged to them before handing it back to Lily. Lily looked at the front cover and dropped it on to the floor. "You've got to be joking!" Everything was coming together for Lily as she picked the book up and began flipping through it. The rest just starred at her.

"Clue us in Lily," said Christian.

"None of you can read it. I can. Come on…I know it will click people," she said, smiling at them.

"Its in Parseltongue, isn't it?" asked Austin, looking from her to the book.

"Yes! Salazar Slytherin himself wrote it. Its like a journal or something," said Lily, quickly scanning pages.

"Well no wonder it looks like a child's artwork. I didn't know you could write Parseltongue," said Nathan.

"Me either but this just might be the answer we are looking for. No wonder they put it in here. They didn't know what it was because no one else can read it. Well, Dad can. I don't think there is anyone else that can speak it."

"Well…have fun. You are the only one that can do anything about his now…"

0-0-0

Don't forget to review people! Love From, Abbie


End file.
